


Goral (גורל)

by Serene_sama94



Series: My Original babys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fate & Destiny, Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Past Character Death, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Resurrection, Romance, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en épocas en las que el hombre no era siquiera vestigios de lo que es ahora, Yahveh, padre y creador de todo, decidió terminar con la solitaria existencia de sus amadas creaciones.  Él comandó al cosmos diciendo que todos sus hijos tendrían a un compañero que sería completa e irrevocablemente suyo y con el cual estarían juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos sin importar nada; Su comando se volvió ley universal y no habría forma alguna de romperla. Él llamó a estos compañeros simplemente GORAL (גורל) pero con el paso del tiempo la humanidad les conoció como ALMAS GEMELAS.
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Character(s)
Series: My Original babys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124912





	1. El inicio de todo: La caída de Lucifer

Lucifer, el ángel más hermoso y el más amado por su padre Yahveh, creador de todo, tal como había hecho por eones miraba a sus hermanos y a la humanidad misma de las alturas, cuestionando cada acto e interacción que era capaz de observar. Se maravillaba con el amplio espectro emocional que mostraba la raza humana, sobre todo en relación a sus goral, era magnifico ver los límites a los cuales podían llegar cuando su compañero destinado se encontraba de por medio, sin embargo cuando debatía sobre esto con sus amados hermanos obtenía siempre la misma respuesta _“Los humanos son infradesarrollados” “No cuestiones las acciones de Padre”_ y cuando acudía con Padre en busca de conocimiento _“Hay cosas de las cuales es mejor no saber al respecto”_. ¡Si tan solo pudiera acceder al trono! Tendría poder y conocimiento absoluto, pero Padre se lo negaba y él podía sentir su sangre hervir al sentirse tratado cual blandengue, y estaba simplemente harto él podía manejar el conocimiento, él podría elevar a la humanidad, pero sabía que eso solo lo lograría traicionando al Creador y eso era algo que no podía hacer, por lo menos no sólo… fue entonces cuando el cosos conspiró a su favor.

El padre celestial había tomado la decisión de enviar a doscientos ángeles a la Tierra, con la misión de observar a los humanos y reportarlo con su líder Semyazza, a ellos los llamó “Los Vigilantes”. Al principio todo fue naturalmente como Padre lo había planeado, sin embargo, contrario a lo que el resto de sus hermanos pensaban, Lucifer sabía que los ángeles eran débiles ante la humanidad y en su intento por ayudar comenzaron a interactuar más con los hombres, fue entonces cuando sucedió y el primero de ellos apareció: un goral. Un vigilante encontró su destino en una mujer humana y sin lograr resistir la nueva avalancha de sentimientos a la que se vio sometido la tomó como su esposa.

Cuando esto sucedió la Corte Celestial se escandalizó, sin embargo Lucifer estaba casi eufórico, ese goral era la prueba irrefutable que él necesitaba para demostrar que los ángeles no eran ni moral ni espiritualmente superiores y que los humanos eran potencial desperdiciado por el Creador, así que decidió que debía buscar a Semyazza lo antes posible.

-Querido hermano- susurró Lucifer después de una breve charla con el vigilante. Yo no creo que tu vigilante merezca ser castigado.

-Pero Lucifer, ¡Él interactuó con humanos! ¡Desposó a una de ellas!- gimió el ángel con pena por su subordinado, él amaba a todos sus vigilantes y confiaba en ellos como si fueran extensión de sí mismo.

-Lo sé, y sé que violó la orden de Padre pero...- tomo las manos del otro y le miro a los ojos con sincera pena y dolor- ¿Cuál fue su pecado? Encontrar el amor no debería ser castigado

-Pero…

-Es la ley universal- continuó- Él tomó a la mujer que fue creada para él

-Supongo…. Cierto, es cierto Lucifer, él no hizo nada malo

-Además, si el Cosmos nos quiere con los humanos, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para impedirlo?

-Pero ¿Padre lo entenderá?

-Lo hará si le hacemos frente- susurró Lucifer- te guiaré ante él y lo haremos entrar en razón- terminó con una sonrisa y un suave apretón a las manos que sostenía.

Lucifer cumplió su palabra y llevó a Semyazza ante el Creador y ahí en presencia de la primera jerarquía expusieron sus puntos, sin embargo no sucedió lo que esperaban, el resto de sus hermanos les miraban con desdén sin dar si quiera oportunidad a sus argumentos y Padre al final los despidió son un simple _“Esa clase de amor no es para ustedes”._ Sobra decir que Lucifer y Semyazza salieron de ahí furiosos. Sin embargo las palabras de Lucifer surtieron efecto entre los vigilantes y estos al ver que recibían más apoyo por parte de su hermano que de su padre simplemente rompieron sus votos e hicieron vida en la Tierra, formaron familias y compartieron con la humanidad las ciencias y las artes prohibidas. Lucifer estaba orgulloso de sus hermanos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano Padre tendría que intervenir, así que cuando Él comenzó a crear a sus Serafines guerreros a los que decidió llamar Centinelas, Lucifer acudió ante las dominaciones.

-Belial, hermano mío- susurró con voz melosa- ¿No es triste que nuestros hermanos deban morir?

-¿Estás diciendo que padre los matará?- susurró el otro perplejo por la información

-No lo ha dicho, pero ha decidido enviar a los Serafines a castigarles…

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-Además autorizó a las Potestades para actuar contra los Nefilim- dijo con dolor en la voz- Pobres, castigados solo porque sus padres siguieron sus destinos…

-¿Por qué Padre ha enviado a las Potestades sin informárnoslo a las Dominaciones?- susurró con calmada furia en la voz

-No lo sé, pero será una masacre. Me parece que tus Potestades han decidido enviar a los Principados a hacer el trabajo sucio…

-¿Que estas intentando decirme Lucifer?- cuestionó Belial

-Bueno, si tan sólo alguien pudiera avisar a Semyazza y sus vigilantes antes de que los Principados se movilicen- terminó con una suave sonrisa se suficiencia

Belial simplemente le sonrió de vuelta y desapareció del lugar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En la Tierra estalló el caos, los Principados peleaban contra los poderosos Nefilim y a los vigilantes que eran sus progenitores, sin embargo en la corte celestial nadie esperaba lo que pasó a continuación: Dominaciones, Virtudes, Ángeles menores y el resto de los vigilantes de Semyazza alzaron sus espadas y al unísono clamaron el nombre de Lucifer mientras atacaban a sus propios hermanos. Al darse cuenta de la traición del hijo favorito de su creador, los Serafines y Querubines cerraron filas ante los Tronos para mantener al Padre Celestial protegido, mientras Potestades y Arcángeles enfrentaban a los rebeldes.

Lucifer usó cuantas armas pudo para abrirse paso hasta el Creador, sin tentarse el corazón aniquiló a todo aquel que se le interponía con tan solo una cosa en mente: Llegar al Trono y apoderarse de él, pero fue entonces cuando lo vio: Miguel el arcángel jefe del ejército celestial, quien fue directo contra él y se batieron a duelo por lo que parecieron horas. Poco a poco Lucifer veía a sus legiones caer y ser sometidas, cuando vio a los Principados y Serafines unirse en la pelea fue cuando supo que su rebelión había fracasado, pero se rehusó a rendirse, él debía triunfar, debía mostrar la verdad a sus hermanos ciegos de amor por su Creador.

-Se acabó Lucifer- siseó Miguel y con un último golpe le puso de rodillas con la espada contra su garganta.

Lucifer fue llevado antes su padre, quién le miró con profundo dolor, sin dirigirle una sola palabra el ahora traidor fue obligado a observar el castigo de los vigilantes, quienes uno a uno fueron desterrados de la Corte Celestial y desde las cimas de las montañas fueron arrojados a la Tierra después de arrancarle las alas casi por completo, dejándolas apenas unidas a la espalda por tan solo pedazos de piel y tendón por la fuerza brutal de los Serafines

-Ahora ya sabes lo que te espera- susurró Miguel a su oído

-¿A eso llamas justicia Raziel?- susurró Lucifer con sorna hacia el arcángel que les había enjuiciado

-Conservaran sus alas pero no podrán utilizarlas de nuevo, como recuerdo de sus votos rotos- contestó el aludido

-Mi más amado hijo- susurró el Creador- Tú traición me duele en demasía…

-Ya lo esperabas… Yahveh- siseó el ángel haciendo que todos los presentes exclamaran ante aquella falta de respeto

-Veo que estas orgulloso de tus acciones…

-Lo estoy- le interrumpió con soberbia

-Que así sea- susurró el aludido- Perderás tus alas, pero estas volverán a crecer tan grandes como sea el dolor y el pecado que tus acciones han creado en el mundo, ahora y hasta el juicio final, estos son tus ángeles caídos y serás responsable de ellos.

Uno a uno cada Arcángel pasó al frente sosteniendo con fuerza a una Virtud y el creador pasó frente a ellos mientras los nombraba

-Taumiel, Azazel, Agniel, Penemue, Kokabel, Gadreel, y Exael- Yahveh tenía en este momento aquella voz de mando que podía causar terremotos- compartirán el destino del Señor al que han elegido seguir

-Así sea- siseó Azazel mirando con odio mirando a Miguel

-¿Y cuál fue su pecado? ¿Amar? ¿Seguir la ley que tú creaste?- dijo Lucifer con sorna – Bien, entonces ustedes serán mis pecados- susurró mirando a los siete ángeles arrodillados

Los gritos desgarradores de cada uno de ellos caló hondo en Lucifer, quién miró horrorizado como les arrancaban las alas de un solo tajo y les dejaban caer desde aquel risco

-Belial, Semyazza y Mefistófeles- susurró el Creador- Ustedes fueron utilizados por su hermano para lazarse en mi contra…

-Yo sólo les di el pretexto para hacer lo que deseaban- interrumpió Lucifer- Les apoye y mostré amor cuando tú les diste la espalda o ignoraste su existencia… Por eso se han vuelto mis comandantes

-Nosotros no hicimos nada mal- siseó Semyazza con orgullo y arrogancia- Los Vigilantes encontramos nuestro destino, aquellos que tú nos diste Padre. ¿Por qué es eso un pecado?

-Esa clase de amor no era para ustedes- le contestó

-¡Y aun así el Cosmos nos lo otorgo!

-Nunca nos dijiste eso y siempre nos has mantenido en tinieblas sin saber, pero no todos somos hijos ciegos- susurró Mefistófeles

-Y merecíamos las respuestas- continuó Belial con ácido en la voz

-¿Aceptan entonces el castigo por seguir a Lucifer?

-Si- contestaron los tres al unísono

-Así sea- dijo Yahveh con dolor y los tres Comandantes fueron desterrados y despojados de sus alas

-Tu turno- dijo Miguel arrastrándole al risco más alto de todos

-¿Por qué Lucifer?- susurró su padre

-Me negaste el poder y el conocimiento- le contestó con calma- Clamabas amar a todos tus hijos, pero nos mantenías en las penumbras, en especial a tus preciados humanos, haciéndonos creer superiores a ellos…

-Ellos no estaban listos para ese conocimiento

-Si lo estaban Yahveh- se rio- Y ahora he demostrado que los conozco y me intereso por ellos más que tú.

Su creador le dio la espalda y se fue, incapaz de ver caer a su hijo predilecto. Lucifer fue arrastrado hasta el borde, Rafael y Gabriel le sostuvieron de los hombros mientras Miguel tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de ambas alas, el dolor era insoportable, sentía fuego quemar su espalda y su ser por completo mientras él luchaba por no gritar, apretando las mandíbulas como si la vida se le fuera en ello y las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Adiós hermano- susurró Miguel y con un último tirón arranco sus blancas y prístinas alas, los otros arcángeles le soltaron y entonces él empezó a caer.

La caída de Lucifer tardó varios minutos en terminar, al chocar contra la Tierra, el Cosmos no tuvo compasión de él permitiéndole el placer mortal de la inconsciencia, en cambio, aun sintiendo cada traza de dolor se obligó a mantener la calma y sentarse en la dura, consciente del desgarre no solo físico sino también espiritual al que fue sometido, podía sentir en su interior su alma desmadejada y como el dolor y la ira comenzaban a llenar los espacios vacíos. Con la respiración aun entrecortada, tragó fuerte y luchó por detener el llanto mirando a su alrededor en busca de sus caídos.

-Al final me diste poder, una corte y un trono Yahveh- siseó con enojo mientras su piel comenzaba a tornarse rojiza y de su frente brotaban cuernos negros, marcando así el nacimiento de Satanás.


	2. Prefacio

Aquí en este prado del reino terrenal se encontraba él sin siquiera poder recordar cómo se respira, ¡ÉL! ¡Señor de los infiernos, comandante del pecado y mismísimo Príncipe de las tinieblas! Su negro corazón se detuvo al instante y no lograba decir palabra alguna, simplemente sin poder creer lo que aquellos ángeles le acababan de comunicar.

-Esto es imposible- dijo el demonio con la voz gruesa y tan ácida que parecía quemar su garganta mientras salía.

Aquella forma terrenal de Azrael le miraba compasivamente mientras el viento azotaba sus cabellos rojizos y su impoluta piel blanca, en cambio Remiel parecía querer fulminarle con sus ojos color ébano, tan oscuros como su piel.

-Lucifer...- habló por fin Azrael

-¡No me llames así!- le interrumpió con un grito colérico

-Ese es el nombre que padre te dio- dijo Remiel con mirada aún más severa.

-Y yo ya no soy la pequeña oveja de Yahveh- sentenció y de inmediato notó la ira en Remiel, aún sin acostumbrarse a que él llamara a su creador de tal manera- Mi nombre es Satanás y mi reino es el infierno…

-Eso nunca ha impedido que el muchacho te llame así- intervino Azrael casi desarmando sus barreras- A él se lo has permitido

-Eso no es asunto suyo…

-Lo es, y esto se debe arreglar pronto- dijo Remiel con el mismo odio en su mirada, de nuevo la compasión llegó por parte de Azrael

-Esto es una treta de Yahveh…

-¡Deja de llamarle así!- interrumpió Remiel- Y no, no lo es. Ni siquiera Él sabía cómo es que lograste esto, no hasta ahora

-Irónico viniendo de un “Dios” que se hace llamar a si mismo omnipotente- escupió el demonio ácidamente

-Él nunca ha hecho tal cosa y tú mejor que nadie conoce el alcance de su poder Luci… Satanás- terminó Azrael corrigiéndose a tiempo ante la mirada del otro

 **-** Él. Es. Mío…- siseó el aludido, en su voz un deje casi imperceptible de desesperación

-Técnicamente, pero nunca debió ser así. Él nunca fue para ti- le interrumpió Remiel con una suave sonrisa y sin piedad alguna en la voz

-¡No me lo quitaran! – Estalló el demonio enfrentándole con fiereza- ¡Él es mío y yo soy suyo! Nadie, ni el mismísimo Yahveh lo alejará de mí…

-Aunque lo intentemos no podemos- continuó el otro- Pero a tu lado su alma está condenada. Si realmente sientes lo que dices sentir, sabes lo que debes hacer.

-No puedo…

-¡Puedes y lo harás! Termina con esta locura de una vez por todas

-No lo haré- siseó el ángel caído con furia en a voz y determinación en la mirada

-Que así sea- susurró Remiel y con un halo de luz desapareció. Con un último suspiro y sin nada que decir Azrael le siguió dejando al demonio solo en aquel lugar.

Satanás se quedó ahí meditando, no… Lucifer, su nombre era Lucifer y si bien alguna vez lo odió ahora lo aceptaba de vuelta con orgullo, pero jamás permitiría que aquellos seres repugnantes que se hacían llamar angelicales le volvieran a llamar de esa manera, sólo aquel ser que realmente le amaba tenía derecho de hacerlo. Sintió su negro corazón acelerarse y su aura maligna se elevó, incluso él tenía derecho de amar y ser amado y nadie le quitaría eso, no después de por fin haber encontrado a su Goral.


	3. Capítulo Uno

¿Por qué el Príncipe de las tinieblas se encontraba en la Tierra? ¿Qué era lo que discutía con aquellos ángeles? ¿Un demonio puede amar? Bueno, para poder dar respuesta a estas interrogantes debemos retroceder algunos meses.

****************************

VANCOUVER, CANADÁ. AÑO 2017

Nahúm Faith se encontraba en la estación del Seabus algo inquieto, Renato llevaba ya unos quince minutos de retraso y cada vez que veía una cabellera negra no podía evitar pensar que era él llegando.

El joven de veinticuatro años sintió que lo observaban y no pudo evitar cohibirse ante las intensas miradas que aquel hombre le dedicaba, notó como el desconocido se decidía y comenzaba a acercarse a él cuando de la nada unos sintió unos brazos tomarle de la cintura y elevarlo, haciéndole gritar con fuerza

-Hola enano- susurró un fuerte acento español a sus espaldas poniéndole de nuevo en el suelo pero sin soltarle

-¡Idiota!- gritó Nahúm dándose la vuelta para encararle, pero todo su enojo se desvaneció cuando se perdió en aquellos ojos negros obsidiana que tanto amaba

-Lo siento- continuó el más alto-no pude resistir el impulso

-Pues deberías comportarte mejor, ya eres un anciano- continuó regañándole con aquel tono de cariño que hacía ver que todo había sido perdonado

-¡Hey! ¡Sólo tengo treinta!- se quejó y con una sonrisa se acercó a reclamar un beso

Los labios de ambos hombres se unieron en un suave beso lleno de amor, el menor se colgó del cuello de su pareja mientras el otro tomaba su rostro con ternura antes de intensificar aquel beso, al separar sus labios juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos sintiéndose dichosos de seguir amándose con tanta intensidad aun después de cuatro años juntos.

-¿Estás listo enano? – se burló con cariño tomándole de la mano para guiarle al autobús

-Por supuesto anciano- contestó con una risita y se dejó guiar por su prometido

**********************************************************************************************

-Y entonces el Sr. Johnson me dio un abrazo mientras me agradecía por todo- terminaba de narrar Nahúm mientras entraban en el departamento

-¡Decidido! No volverás a salir de la casa nunca más- bromeó el mayor con falsos celos- Todos intentan robarte de mí

-No seas tonto- se rio mientras lo guiaba al sofá

-Primero el Sr. Johnson y después el tipo ese del Seabus- se “quejó” lastimosamente- Eres demasiado lindo para tu propia seguridad

-¡Soy un hombre adulto! ¡No soy lindo!

-Si lo eres, a tus veinticuatro años y con esa carita que grita inocencia, esos ojos color chocolate tan grandes y llenos de curiosidad y tu sonrisa tan brillante que compite contra el sol- se burló

-Ya basta- susurró mirando sus manos mientras se sonrojaba

-Pero aún no he acabado- dijo sonriendo- tu piel clara de porcelana y tu cuerpo delicado y pequeño pero bien trabajado… Pero lo que más sedude de ti es tu enorme corazón

-¿Ósea que no estás conmigo solo porque me veo endemoniadamente sexy con mi uniforme de enfermero?- se burló en un intento de alejar la sensación de vergüenza

-Ok, admito que eso es lo primero que vi en ti- le siguió el juego mientras lo pegaba a su cuerpo

-Te amo Renato

-Y yo a ti mi amor- susurró juntando sus frentes- Aun le agradezco al universo que ese día enviaran al estudiante a atenderme

-Y yo Sr. Salazar…

-Ingeniero, por favor- corrigió tal como lo hizo el día que se conocieron

-Lo siento, Sr. Ingeniero- se burló antes de besarle

**********************************************************************************************

Por la mañana del día siguiente Nahúm se despertó en brazos de su prometido y con una gran dicha en su corazón, y porque no decirlo también algo de dolor en el trasero, se permitió una suave risita y muy despacio se levantó para ir a la cocina donde preparó algo de fruta, pan tostado y café para después represar a su dormitorio, donde Renato ya estaba despierto

-Buenos días amor- dijo colocando la bandeja en el taburete junto a la cama

-Serían buenos si no despertara con frío y un prometido fugitivo- se quejó enderezándose

-Estaba en la cocina- se rio del pequeño berrinche de su pareja y le dio un suave beso antes de tenderle la taza de café

-Es sábado- continuó quejándose- tenía planes para toda la mañana contigo y esta cama

-Y podemos hacerlos- le dijo sentándose a su lado batiendo sus largas pestañas y dándole otro beso en la mejilla- Después del desayuno

-¡Estas usando esa ternura contra mí!- exclamó el otro “ofendido”

-Por supuesto que no- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, entonces Renato suspiró en señal de derrota

-Detesto que lo uses en mi contra- susurró dejando la tasa a un lado y acercándose- No puedo decirte que no, pero al mismo tiempo deseo clavarte contra el colchón

Nahúm sonrió contra su taza antes de darle un sorbo, sabiendo que siempre se salía con la suya, cuando sintió como le quitaban el café de las manos

-Ammmm… Mi café…

-Después- susurró Renato atrayéndolo bajo su cuerpo y besando su cuello- Decidiste utilizar tus atributos contra mí, asume la responsabilidad.

-El… ammmm el desayuno… alcanzó a decir entre gemidos

-Después. Susurró con voz ronca y cargada de deseo contra su oído mientras sus frías y largas manos comenzaban a vagar por su abdomen y con un suave gemido Nahúm se dio por vencido y se dejó llevar por el deseo.

El menor abrió despacio las piernas mientras su pareja se colocaba entre ellas y recorría cada palmo de piel a su disposición con manos y labios, haciendo que cada terminación nerviosa en su piel cobrara vida. Sus labios se unieron en una vorágine frenética, sus lenguas danzando seductoras la una contra la otra y los dientes se adueñaban de los suaves labios marcándolos como suyos mientras sus alientos se fundían en uno solo. Sus cuerpos se perlaban en sudor y el ambiente de la habitación se cargaba de aquel magnetismo erótico que tan característico era en ellos, cuando Renato se fundió en el interior de su prometido los gemidos y gritos de placer se hicieron presentes como una sinfonía perfecta de aquel acto de amor físico, culminando con el más dulce “Te amo” gritado cuando ambos llegaron al éxtasis juntos mientras brazos y dedos se aferraban al otro, como negándose a separarse nunca más mientras sus cuerpos temblaban con los remanentes del orgasmo.

-Te amo demasiado- susurró al mayor aun recuperándose y con la respiración agitada

-y yo… No sé qué sería de mí, sin ti- contestó tomando las mejillas del amor de su vida con suma ternura.

Se quedaron un largo rato tendidos en la cama con palabras y mimos tiernos, aun abrazados antes de recordar el abandonado desayuno.


	4. Capítulo Dos

El sábado llegó y Renato terminaba de acomodar su corbata garigoleada negra con vivos plata, una pieza que si bien el nunca habría comprado, su amado enfermero se la había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños y como siempre el joven tenía razón, le lucía bastante bien.

-Te lo dije- susurró Nahúm acercándose y le abrazó por la espalda

-Siempre tienes razón amor- se dio la vuelta para besarlo y se maravilló por aquella belleza enfundada en un traje gris Oxford a la medida y camisa blanca sin corbata

-No me veas así- se burló- hoy no hay acción hasta después de la cena

-¿Nada de nada?

-Nada- dijo riendo y le dio un beso antes de salir de la habitación

**********************************************************************************************

Salieron del teatro y Renato sonreía feliz de haber logrado su cometido, su querido Nahúm nunca se imaginó este regalo de aniversario, pues si bien lo habían celebrado el día 15 con una linda cena y tarde de películas en casa, era un jueves y no pudieron celebrar cómo se debía, y el joven español no pensaba pasar por alto la fecha y ahora el sacrificio y gasto había valido la pena completamente al ver la euforia de su prometido después del concierto de Nikolay Khozyahnov en el Vancouver Play House.

-Eres el mejor- susurró el menor acercándose para besarle tiernamente

-Sólo lo mejor para el mejor- contestó tomándole de la cintura y mirándole directo a los ojos- Te amo Nahúm y una vida no me bastará para demostrarlo

-Entonces te buscaré en la siguiente, y en la siguiente y la siguiente a esa- dijo el castaño sonriendo

Nahúm si bien no era religioso, era fiel creyente de ña reencarnación y las almas gemelas, recordaba las historias de su abuela y las aceptaba como ciertas. No importaba que su ateo futuro esposo se burlara de él por eso, él sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que en su siguiente vida estarían juntos de nuevo, mientras tanto Renato solo le dejaba ser y si creer eso hacía feliz a su pequeño, entonces que así fuera.

Con un último beso se tomaron de la mano y caminaron a su restaurant favorito, aquel en el que tuvieron su primer beso…

**********************************************************************************************

La pareja se subió al automóvil negro siendo las once y treinta de la noche, ambos habían tomado unas copas y decidieron no arriesgarse en el seabus, se quedarían en un hotel y por la mañana irían a casa. Se acomodaron en el asiento trasero del automóvil que solicitaron y se abrazaron tiernamente, su calor corporal y respiraciones cómo único arrullo. El mayor se quedó mirando a su pareja sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, una sensación rara y nada agradable alojándose en su pecho

-Cariño- susurró tomando la barbilla de su pequeño enfermero- _Te amo*_

Nahúm le sonrió radiantemente, separó los labios para contestar pero entonces vieron la luz cegadora y seguido sintieron el impacto.

**********************************************************************************************

Todo era brumoso, Renato sentía la cabeza pesada y adolorida, intentó moverse y sólo sintió enorme dolor en todo el cuerpo, abrió los ojos y aun así no lograba distinguir nada, solo era consciente de que ya no estaba dentro del auto y no podía sentir a Nahúm sintiendo el pánico comenzando a apoderarse de él. Su respiración era errática y obligó a su cabeza a moverse en busca de su pareja, podía ver cristales y piezas plásticas y metálicas por todos lados, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo la silueta del auto donde viajaban, volcado y completamente destrozado después de la serie de vueltas que dio en el asfalto, en una de las cuales probablemente salieron proyectados.

-Al fin- susurró una voz gruesa y gutural que simplemente no podía ser humana, Renato buscó el origen de la voz y fue cuando lo vio. Una figura alta y de piel negra como el alquitrán, con cuernos largos, alas pesadas y membranosas, aquel monstruo se dirigía hacía una pequeña figura.

Esa pequeña figura era Nahúm, el joven no era consciente del peligro que lo acechaba, cómo si no pudiera verle, en cambio miraba a su pareja con desesperación y su mano se estiraba inquieta en su dirección mientras yacía en su espalda con la respiración frenética. Cuando el mayor fue consciente se horrorizó, su prometido iba a morir, sus piernas se torcían en ángulos imposibles, él estaba sobre un charco de su propia sangre y un pedazo de plástico se encontraba incrustado en su costado derecho mientras su respiración era cada vez más rápida y superficial, le miraba con miedo, conocedor de su fatal destino… Su amado está muriendo y esa cosa iba por él.

-No- gruñó con la voz estrangulada y se obligó a girar para poderse arrastrar- Nahúm…

-el aludido tosió y una cantidad obscena de sangre brotó de su boca, entonces su respiración se detuvo y su sus ojos perdieron luz mientras el monstruo se acercó más.

-Déjalo…- susurró Renato con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y arrastrándose agónicamente- ¡Déjalo! – logró gritar

-¿Te atreves a ordenarme a mí?- siseó aquella figura deteniéndose para mirarle

-Déjalo… ¡Llévame a mí! Por favor déjalo vivir…

-Hoy no es tu día…

-¡No importa! – le interrumpió- Sin él no podría vivir ¡Así que llévame a mí!

El demonio lo analizó por unos instantes, el alma de aquel mortal que suplicaba estaba limpia, pero no era lo que quería, el otro era completamente puro…

-Por favor- gimió en suplica de nuevo- están joven, tiene tanto por vivir, llévame a mí…

Tenía poco tiempo, Azazel estaba por llegar…

-¡Hecho! – se dio la vuelta y tocó el pecho inmóvil de Nahúm

-¡Agh!- Renato gritó al sentir el dolor agonizante

-Tu alma es ahora mía, mortal- siseó el demonio

El hombre se sentía morir, deseaba que todo terminara pronto pues sentía como si algo fuera arrancado desde lo profundo de ser oponiendo resistencia, en medio de aquel infierno vio a su prometido volver a respirar y entonces se dejó ir, Nahúm vivía todo estaría bien y así todo dejo de ser y se convirtió en oscuridad.

-¿Qué has hecho? – se escuchó un grito colérico aquel ser maligno giró despacio y se encontró con un ángel pelirrojo enfurecido

-Siempre tan puntual Azrael- se burló

-¿Qué hiciste Lucifer?- preguntó ahora asustado, el demonio le miró con furia y simplemente se fue del lugar

Azrael, emisario de la muerte observó al joven que se supone debía llevar al limbo respirando levemente y apenas vivo, el otro estaba muerto y su alma simplemente no estaba, el ángel se horrorizó ante la brutalidad que el Rey de los Infiernos acababa de cometer y sin perder el tiempo fue ante el creador.

* _Dicho en español_


	5. Capítulo Tres

Sus pulmones ardían y podía sentir con total claridad la desesperación y pánico característicos de la falta de aire, sus piernas estaban torcidas y dolían como el infierno, en cuanto abrió los ojos buscó desesperadamente a su pareja, lo vio a unos metros tendido sobre su espalda y sin daños evidentes como los suyos, por un instante sintió alivio pero después el miedo le invadió nuevamente, él era enfermero y sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo… Su muerte era inminente pero no serpia rápida, sintió la desesperación apoderarse de él y lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y su respiración se volvió más superficial, deseaba gritar, tenía poco tiempo antes de que la asfixia nublara todo en su mente pero aún lograba recordar las últimas palabras que su prometido le había dedicado y deseaba contestar

- _¡Yo también!-_ gritaba en su mente y estiró el brazo derecho en su dirección- _¡Te amo! ¡Yo también te amo!_

Cuando Renato por fin reaccionó y le vio, pudo notar de inmediato el horror y desesperación en su mirada, una máscara de puro y gélido miedo adornaba su rostro, el español se giró sobre sí mismo y quedando sobre su pecho intentó arrastrarse

-No- no le escuchaba pero leyó sus labios con claridad- Nahúm…

El joven sintió el ardor y comenzó a boquear en busca de oxígeno, fue consciente del correr del líquido desde sus pulmones por su garganta y hasta salir proyectada con fuerza por su boca haciéndole toser, no podía respirar, sus pulmones habían dado lo último de si, era su fin, el dolor no se detenía, se ahogaba en su propia sangre agónicamente y en un último instante de claridad sólo pudo pensar en Renato y en cuanto le dolería esto, en cómo él estaba observando todo. Y entonces todo se volvió dolor, se agitó con fuerza buscando aire desesperadamente y sintió su cerebro apagándose poco a poco hasta ser todo oscuridad y sus pulmones colapsaron y él dejó de respirar, entonces el dolor dejó de ser.

**********************************************************************************************

-¡NO!- gritó Nahúm mientras despertaba de aquella pesadilla

Se abrazó las piernas y se hizo un ovillo en la cama mientras lloraba como cada noche en el último año, por supuesto esta no sería la excepción. Sollozó con fuerza contra la almohada, no le dolía recordar la agonía que sintió mientras “moría”, tampoco dolía el recuerdo del negro abismo de la nada después de dejarse ir, lo que le dolía era la última mirada en los ojos de Renato, aquella desesperación y las lágrimas bañando su rostro, le dolía que ese fuera el último recuerdo que tenía de su prometido.

Vio el reloj digital, era el primer minuto del día 15 de noviembre de 2019, sollozó de nuevo y se abrazó su mano izquierda contra su pecho y acarició lentamente el anillo que aun usaba

-Feliz aniversario- gimió tristemente y continuó llorando en la oscuridad de la madrugada

**********************************************************************************************

Era ya medio día, no había logrado dormir más de tres horas en total después de la pesadilla a medianoche, no había un solo medicamento que lo lograra.

Nahúm se removió en la cama sin ánimos de salir, había decidido no ir al trabajo por lo que el día anterior le pidió a su amiga Angelic que cubriera su turno ese día, por supuesto que ni ella ni su jefa preguntaron el motivo, era más que obvio. Con gran apatía revisó el móvil, un total de cuarenta llamadas de mamá y su hermana menor, dejó el aparato en su lugar pues no quería hablar con nadie, se volvió a recostar preguntándose qué sentido tenía siquiera el intentar salir de la cama y sintió las lágrimas brotar de nuevo, no tenía ánimos de nada y odiaba sentirse así, también odiaba tener que tomar el maldito Prozac y Valium, odiaba los malditos efectos secundarios de los malditos medicamentos y por último odiaba sentir todo eso y no poder controlarlo, para que las personas dijeran “solo debes intentarlo con más fuerza”, como si su maldita enfermedad no fuera más que un estado de ánimo más.

No podía más, llevaba casi un año así y ya no podía más con las mentiras, no podía continuar con las sonrisas falsas a su madre diciéndole que “ya estaba mejor”, ya no podía pretender un día de trabajo dando ánimos a sus pacientes cuando él mismo estaba roto por dentro hasta el punto de no tener remedio, no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo diciendo que podría seguir adelante sin Renato cuando la verdad es que sólo no podía sino que tampoco lo quería, él era su alma gemela, su otra mitad y el tan sólo respirar se sentía como una traición a su recuerdo y el gran amor que se tuvieron.

-Ya no lo haré- se dijo a sí mismo y se levantó de la cama con determinación

Salió de la habitación y vagó un rato por el departamento que ahora le parecía tan ajeno, entró a la cocina pero no logró convencer a su estómago a aceptar más allá del té, tomó asiento en la alfombra de la sala frente al librero y acarició los lomos de los libros con suma delicadeza mientras una suave sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios, los libros fueron una de las primeras cosas que lo unieron a Renato, permitió que las lágrimas brotaran mientras se despedía de los hermosos recuerdos.

-Te extraño- susurró entre sollozos y se levantó para dirigirse al estudio de su prometido donde todo seguía intacto, tal cual él lo dejara hacía un año.

Se sentó en el pequeño diván en una esquina de la habitación, donde solía sentarse a leer mientras Renato trabajaba y recordó la última vez que le vio ahí, si se esforzaba aun podía escuchar su voz varonil e incluso recordar su aroma tan fielmente como si lo oliera en ese momento.

-Prometiste que nunca me dejarías- reclamó al aire y se quedó así, mirando al vacío por más de una hora sin pensar en nada en particular hasta que el teléfono sonó sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

-Hola- contestó sin mirar la pantalla

-¡Idiota! ¡Te estuvimos llamando! – gritaron desde el otro lado de la línea

-Hola hermanita, estoy bien – susurró con cansancio

-Nahúm…

-No quiero ver a nadie- interrumpió- hoy sólo quiero estar en casa

-La psiquiatra dice que eso no es sano…

-Marie- le interrumpió de nuevo- No es fácil, hoy es un día medianamente malo y sólo quiero descansar

-Si se pone mal el asunto me llamaras ¿Cierto?- preguntó su hermana dudosa

-Si lo haré- susurró cansadamente y después colgó

Se levantó para dirigirse al baño, se miró al espejo y se enojó con lo que vio: extremadamente pálido, los labios partidos, la piel reseca, los ojos rojos e hinchados y las eternas ojeras verdosas. Se lavó la cara e intentó peinar su cabello pero no podía hacer gran cosa, era evidente que estaba hecho mierda. Tomó los frascos de sus píldoras y las observó, las odiaba pero esas mismas podrían ser su salida, lo había considerado tantas veces…

Se vio de nuevo al espejo y sintió de nuevo aquel negro abismo en su interior, devorándolo todo a su paso, dejando cada vez menos del ser humano que alguna vez fue, con un último suspiro dejó los frascos sin tomar ni una píldora y salió del baño

**********************************************************************************************

Aquella figura demoniaca vagaba por el mundo en busca del alma perfecta, hace un año la había desaprovechado la oportunidad perfecta, pero esperaba algún día encontrar de nuevo a dicha alma pero ahora corrupta por el dolor de su pérdida. Mientras estos pensamientos le distraían sintió un extraño tirón desde su interior, algo extraño en su esencia demoniaca (aquella esencia que lo volvía lo que es), quiso ignorarlo pero no lo lograba, puso atención en aquel impulso extraño y pudo distinguir un extraño aroma, casi cubierto de dolor y desesperación pero sin mezclarse con la esencia del alma que aún se mantenía pura, todo aquello teñido de determinación.

-Un suicida- susurró el demonio y entonces reconoció el extraño aroma. Lo había sentido hace casi un año.

Sin dudar se concentró para transportarse al lugar donde aquella alma le llamaba, apareció en una pequeña habitación oscura a pesar de ser apenas las cuatro en la tarde, todas las ventanas, cortinas y puertas completamente cerradas. En la cama frente a él se encontraba un hombre al que recordaba perfectamente, baja estatura, piel clara, cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate y su alma… un alma que estaba sufriendo, que agonizaba y aun así seguía pura. Sin embargo en esta ocasión había algo diferente, algo en el físico del mortal le inquietaba, a diferencia de su encuentro anterior no podía evitar mirarle con interés y curiosidad.

-Tú eres todo un caso- susurró el demonio asumiendo su “forma física” con un cuerpo musculoso, de piel rojo brillante y cabello negro como la noche.

El joven pareció escucharle y volteó levemente el rostro, estaba débil y luchaba por mantenerse consciente, el demonio tomó sus muñecas y admiro el trabajo tan bien hecho

-Por lo menos lo hiciste bien- murmuró palpando las líneas verticales de las cuales brotaba la sangre que manchaba sus manos- Te estuve buscando, tu alma es perfecta y Yahveh estará furioso

Miró a los ojos que intentaban enfocar y el humano sonrió, ese sólo instante bastó para descolocar por completo al demonio que no supo descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el joven mortal cerró los ojos y se dejó ir, sabiendo que habían llegado por él. Aquel ser inmortal pudo sentir los hilos del alma comenzar a desprenderse, él solo tenía que tomarla en el momento justo y su venganza contra Yahveh estaría lista, pero no entendía porque su esencia demoniaca parecía estar molesta por ese hecho, sintió el último hilo del alma soltarse y entonces con un último gruñido tomó la decisión.


	6. Capítulo Cuatro

Nahúm despertó lentamente de aquel extraño lugar que era exactamente como lo recordaba, todo oscuridad y frío sin embargo no entendía porque estaba despertando y no pudo evitar el dolor en su pecho ante tal idea.

-Sobreviviste porque te salve- susurró una voz gutural y agresiva. El joven moreno abrió de inmediato los ojos con un tanto de miedo, pues no sabía el por qué pero recordaba esa voz diciendo con voz ronca algo así como “tu alma es mía”

-Sí- se burló la voz- en esa ocasión también fui yo

Nahúm se sentó de un solo movimiento tan solo para observar frente a él a una criatura que nunca imaginó ni en sus más vividos sueños o pesadillas. Era muy alto, 1.80 mínimo, con mucha musculatura, y una figura que evocaba a los antiguos héroes griegos con una espalda muy ancha que conectaba con una estrecha cintura, su piel era de un muy intenso rojo sangre y su cabello del negro más oscuro que alguna vez hubiese visto, sus ojos eran negros profundos abismos pero en ellos se podía apreciar un ligero brillo color granate, todo aquello coronado con un par de negros y gruesos cuernos negros adornando su frente. Él sabía que debía tener miedo, sabía lo que era, su abuela siempre le advirtió por medio de sus historias de los peligros de los demonios, sin embargo al observarle solo podía pensar en lo hermoso que era.

-¿Quién eres?- susurró cohibido

-¿Quién? ¿No un qué? Eres la primera persona que conozco que reacciona así- le contestó aquel ser disimulando su sorpresa

-¿Cómo supiste lo que pensaba? ¿Cuándo recién desperté?

-Es un don- le dijo sin dar más explicaciones

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Porque quise y pude- sentenció

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Veras… tú tienes algo que yo he buscado por eones…

-¿Qué?

-Un alma pura, y la quiero para corromperla- susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿No deberías matarme para eso?- cuestionó conteniendo el miedo que comenzaba a recorrerle

-Si, pero no aún…

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar- ¿Por qué estabas ahí el día del accidente?

-Tengo muchos nombres- contestó extendiendo sus alas pesadamente y latigueando su cola- Estuve ahí el día que moriste porque iba por ti

-¿Y por qué sobreviví?- tragó saliva temiendo la respuesta

-Tu amado novio hizo un trato y lo lleve en tu lugar…

-¡Llévame con él!- pidió desesperado acercándose al demonio- Haré lo que sea ¡Por favor, llévame!

-No seas tonto humano. Él no está en ningún lado, me entregó su alma a cambio de tu vida- gruñó

-Si me querías a mí ¿Por qué lo llevaste a él?

-Porque nunca me habían ofrecido un alma por simple y llano amor- contestó el demonio sin saber porque se sentía tan dispuesto a contestar sus preguntas

-Dime tu nombre…-insistió Nahúm

-¡No! Tu pequeña sabandija conoces las viejas costumbres- siseó viendo en la mente del joven el recuerdo de una vieja contándole el poder de los nombres- Sabes el poder que tiene un nombre, recuerda que puedo leerte.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?- sollozó con tristeza mirándose las muñecas completamente cicatrizadas

-Porque aún no es tu tiempo, y por algún extraño motivo tengo interés en ti…

Sin más, el demonio sintiéndose vulnerable decidió irse, desapareciendo en una pesada bruma sulfurosa.

**********************************************************************************************

Los días continuaron su ritmo y se convirtieron en semanas, Nahúm continuaba su rutina fingiendo que aquel intento de suicidio nunca sucedió, en un momento incluso intentó convencerse de que lo sucedido esa noche no fue más que un sueño o alucinación, sin embargo le basta con mirar las suaves cicatrices que adornaban sus muñecas como evidencia de lo contrario. Por las noches el insomnio le dominaba y cuando por fin lograba dormirlas pesadillas le acechaban sin tregua, cuando lograba tener una buena noches en lugar de soñar con el día del incidente soñaba con el demonio que le salvó y una parte de él deseaba volver a verle.

**********************************************************************************************

En lo profundo de los infiernos se encontraba Satanás a lado del más fiel de sus pecados, ambos se encontraban en sus formas incorpóreas, aquellas formas corruptas del aura de luz dorada que alguna vez fue su esencia y que ahora no era más que una bruma negro brillante como la brea y se movía cual líquido.

-¿Qué obtuviste?- exigió saber el príncipe de las tinieblas a su seguidor

-Tienes razón mi Señor, Remiel y Azrael han estado vigilando al muchacho…

-¿Y su Goral?- cuestionó impaciente

-Al parecer se creía que era el mortal que hizo el pacto contigo.

-Imposible- bramó- De ser así no habría obtenido su alma.

-Técnicamente no la obtuviste- le interrumpió el demonio menor- se quemó en cuanto la tocaste

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó ocultando su inquietud- ¿Podrá ser cierto?

-Es posible mi señor. Tú nunca le encontraste y son pocos los demonios que no lo han hecho

-Azazel, tú tuviste a tu Goral… ¿Qué sentiste cuando la encontraste?

-Al principio no lo entendí, era un sentimiento completamente ajeno y desconocido pero me sentía unido a ella, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba conociéndole, más difícil y dolorosa me resultaba alejarme. Sólo pensaba en ella, y aunque no le viera me encontraba vigilándola- susurró casi con añoranza

-¿Y cuando murió?

-Lo pude sentir- siseó con fuerza ante el recuerdo- Pude sentir con total claridad como su alma me llamaba antes de que los hilos se cortaran por completo para después sentir en carne propia el ardor del fuego cuando su alma y la de nuestro hijo no nato ardieron…

-Lamento hacerte revivirlo

-Lo vivo a diario mi Señor- siseó- Eso mantiene fresco mi odio por Miguel, algún día lograré vengarles…

-¿Fue más doloroso que las alas?

-Sí, el dolor de las alas al arrancarlas comenzó a adormecerse con el tiempo, fue intenso pero después deje de sentirlo por un dolor aun mayor

-¿Cuál?

-El de mi alma, en lo más profundo de mi esencia aun puedo sentir el fuego de mi Goral ardiendo y eso no desaparece

-Gracias Azazel

-¿Qué harás mi Señor?

-Reclamar lo que es mío…

**********************************************************************************************

Satanás apareció en los lindes de un bosque y observó con sorna al ángel frente a él

-No tengo tiempo

-Ni yo, así que seré directo- murmuró el ángel de piel oscura- ¿Qué hiciste con el alma que robaste hace un año?

-No la robé- gruñó con fuerza- Me fue otorgada por voluntad propia, él ofreció un trato y yo lo acepté

-¿Dónde está?

-Ardió en cuanto la toqué- dijo sonriendo ante la cara de consternación del otro

-El alma de un Goral enlazado no puede ser tomada

-Entonces esas almas no estaban enlazadas, no era su Goral…

-¿Crees que es tuyo?- siseó con sorpresa al mirar la determinación del demonio

-Sólo tú puedes confirmar eso

-Es imposible- gruñó

-Él reacciona a mí y yo a él, sabes lo que significa… No hay ninguna duda, él es mío- siseó el demonio con sorna en la voz

-No debería…

-Pero lo es- le interrumpió y sonrió con malicia- Yahveh me dio al alma más pura de todas para corromperla, que amable de su parte.

Y con una última risa se fue del lugar dejando a un ángel muy enojado.

**********************************************************************************************

Nahúm se encontraba en su habitación dándole el último toque a los preparativos, sabía que estaba a punto de hacer una locura, pero lo necesitaba. Después de una ardua búsqueda y de consultar tantos libros de ocultismo que cualquiera hubiese pensado que se había unido a una secta, por fin creía saber quién era su “salvador”.

Armándose de valor termino de trazar el pentagrama con tiza negra antes de cubrirlo con sal negra, colocó las velas negras en cada punta y las encendió recitando las palabras del libro negro que se encontraba en el centro esperando que se le uniera, cortó su palma y tomando asiento en el centro del pentagrama, recitó el último verso en hebreo para terminar con una simple palabra más:

-Satanás- susurró dejando caer la sangre y de inmediato el ambiente se heló y una corriente hasta el momento inexistente apareció apagando las velas, tan solo para sustituir el fuego por el del circulo de sal ahora ardiendo en suaves llamas negruzcas, entonces una bruna oscura surgió frente a él y la habitación se llenó del aroma a azufre haciendo que el demonio se manifestara frente a él

-Averiguaste mi nombre- susurró el invocado con una severa sonrisa

-Tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba verte- contestó sonrojándose

-Eres demasiado curioso para tu propia seguridad, humano

-Dijiste que estabas interesado en mí ¿Por qué no te había visto?- cuestionó poniéndose de pie

-Tenías que ser tú quien me buscara

-¿Por qué?

-Para demostrar que tienes deseo por mí. Te mueres por saber más, hiciste todo esto tan solo para poder verme aun con el riesgo de equivocarte de nombre- susurró acercándose al joven

-Yo… yo solo… necesitaba…

-Lo sé, ese deseo es normal. Después todo eres mi Goral- dijo tomándole de la barbilla un poco brusco

-¿Soy tu qué?- cuestionó con la respiración alterada por la cercanía

-Ustedes lo llaman por otro nombre, ¿Te suena Almas Gemelas?

-P… pero-oo…- Nahúm boqueó incrédulo

-Tú creías que el mortal lo era- dijo en voz alta lo que el otro pensaba

-Sí...- susurró con voz queda

-Y te preguntas porqué un demonio- continuó

-Sí… - la voz se le quebraba

-Me guste o no, también fui creado por Yahveh, y él le dio pareja a “todas sus criaturas”- suavizo su agarre y deslizo la mano hacia la mejilla cálida de Nahúm- Llevo eones buscándote. Eres mío.

Nahúm sin saber que sentir ante aquella afirmación respiró con aún más fuerza mientras le miraba directo a los ojos en un intento de descifrarle. ¿En qué se había metido?


	7. Capítulo Cinco

El joven enfermero llegó a casa después del trabajo, dejó sus cosas en el recibidor y se dirigió con paso lento y cansado a la cocina para comer algo, apenas trozos de fruta y un té, un pequeño trozo de pan y fue lo único que logro convencer a su estómago a aceptar para no morir de inanición, caminó con rumbo al cuarto de baño donde se desvistió con calma para observarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo, al mirarse suspiró con pesar, sus músculos antes visibles ahora eran apenas una sombra insinuante, no importaba la mejoría con respecto a hace unos meses, seguía sin agradarle lo que veía. Se metió a la regadera con la intensión de que la tibieza del agua lavara todos sus pesares, pero obviamente eso no sucedió. Mientras cerraba la corriente de agua escuchó ruidos en la habitación, con una suave sonrisa secó su cuerpo y se cubrió para salir.

Sentado en la cama reflejando completa comodidad se encontraba una imponente figura de piel rojiza, a su lado una charola con un vaso de té helado y un club sándwich.

-Haz llegado temprano- susurró al demonio

-Los infiernos estuvieron excepcionalmente tranquilos hoy- le contestó con sorna

-No lo puedo imaginar- murmuró mientras se vestía, en cuanto tomó asiento a su lado el demonio empujó la charola hacía él- Ya comí…

-¿Llamas a eso comer?- susurró molesto

-¿De qué hablaremos hoy?- cuestionó Nahúm desviando el tema

-No harás que me olvide de esto… - murmuró- Tan sólo la mitad o no te contaré nada el día de hoy.

-Está bien- suspiró el joven acercando el plato- pero a cambio quiero que me cuentes sobre ESE día.

-No hay mucho que no te haya contado- contestó mientras le veía dar la primer mordida al sándwich- El día de mi caída fue el más doloroso de mi existencia, no puedo imaginar dolor físico o espiritual mayor a ese, pero es también el día que más orgullo me ha brindado…

Y así el ángel caído continuó con la narrativa de día de su rebelión, el humano, contrario a lo que pudiera creerse le escuchaba con suma y delicada atención mientras comía, maravillándose con cada palabra y detalle que le brindaban. Un mes ha pasado desde que el demonio le había informado que eras almas gemelas, “Goral” es como le había llamado y desde ese día y sin falta Satanás aparecía por la tardes para platicar de todo y nada hasta que el sueño vencía al moreno. Nahúm siempre despertaba solo por lo que creía que en cuanto se dormía el demonio se retiraba a su mundo.

-… Y con el tiempo comenzaron a crecer de nuevo, pero sin plumas y tan pesadas que volar resulta difícil y doloroso- terminó agitando ligeramente sus negruzcas alas

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó con curiosidad mientras hacía a un lado el resto de la comida

-Es parte de mi castigo, crecen “tan grandes como el dolor y la maldad en el mundo”- musitó haciendo comillas en el aire

-¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido?

-Nunca- contesto contundente- Ese día me demostré que yo les amaba más que el mismo Yahveh…

-¿Amabas a Yahveh?

-Yo… - el demonio gruñó molesto- Si, yo le amaba, pero nunca fui un hijo ciego de amor, veía sus injusticias y no siempre estuve de acuerdo con él

-¿Fue Él quien te cambió el nombre?- cuestionó sin darse cuenta de cuan cerca se encontraban ahora, tanto que podía sentir el calor que el otro irradiaba

-No, fue la humanidad- siseó- ellos eligieron a su Dios a pesar de lo que perdí a causa de ellos, al final me convertí literalmente en Satanás, “el adversario” “el que desvía del camino correcto”. Y lo acepté, mi antiguo nombre fue un presente de supuesto amor y ya no había cabida para eso en mi existencia…

-Lucifer… - susurró el humano poniéndose de rodillas frente al aludido

-No te permito…

-Dijiste que fue un regalo de amor- interrumpió- ¿Él te llamaba así porque te amaba, cierto?

-Si…- contestó escondiendo el hecho de que la cercanía del joven le afectaba

-Entonces, permíteme llamarte Lucifer… - volvió a susurrar acercando sus rostros

-¿Cómo podrías amarme? – cuestionó aun sin entender del todo lo que el humano le hacía sentir

-Porque te veo y no logro ver a un demonio, veo a un ángel torturado por atreverse a amar a las creaciones de su padre… Te veo a ti, Lucifer

Sin resistirse más sus labios terminaron de unirse, el demonio gruñó desde el fondo se la garganta y apretó al humano contra su cuerpo mientras intensificaba el beso, el primero que daba en su existencia, mientras tanto por el rostro de Nahúm corría libremente una solitaria lágrima, pues este beso se sentía tan bien como si su alma recuperara algo que le había hecho falta, pero su corazón dolía, no sabía como pero amaba al ser que le abrazaba en estos momentos, y se atrevía a decir que lo había hecho desde el momento que le vio al despertar del abismo de la inconsciencia cuando le salvó la vida, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable, porque una parte de él no dejaba de pensar en Renato haciendo que este momento le supiera a gloria y traición.

Al separarse, Lucifer le observó detenidamente y acarició con suavidad su mejilla, secó aquella lágrima y le obligó a mirarle directo a los ojos

-Nahúm- susurró su nombre por primera vez y le supo a la más dulce miel- Eres mi Goral, estamos hechos para estar juntos… Pero sé que aún le amas y no te voy a obligar a olvidarte de él

-Lo siento tanto- sollozó y se abrazó a su pecho llorando aún más

Lucifer le consoló hasta que cayó rendido ante Morfeo, suspiró con frustración sin entender la maraña de sentimientos que se alojaban en su pecho, no lograba entender como mantenía este grado de control, pues si bien él era el demonio más poderoso y centrado de todos, había simplemente cosas que no podía ignorar, sus “necesidades demoniacas” aquellas que le instaban a pecar e incitar el pecado clamaban por ser atendidas, sin embargo algo desde el centro de su esencia demoniaca se lo impedía. La lujuria y gula que antes le definieran, simplemente parecían desaparecer con tan sólo pensar en el humano que sostenía entre sus brazos, el cual nunca se daba cuenta que el príncipe de las tinieblas había desarrollado una gran fascinación por verle dormir todas las noches.

**********************************************************************************************

Nahúm despertó desorientado sintiendo un par de férreos brazos a su alrededor e inmediatamente pensó en su prometido, sonrió ligeramente ante el suave y familiar aroma que le rodeaba y se permitió abrir los ojos, frente a su rostro no encontró lo que esperaba, sin embargo no sintió decepción alguna, sonrió tristemente un tanto extrañado por la confusión y sintiendo que los brazos a su alrededor le estrujaban con más fuerza, suspiró acurrucándose más cerca del amplio torso de color rojo.

-Te quedaste- susurró sonriendo

-Si- le contestó el demonio

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó buscando su mirada

-Sinceramente no lo sé- dijo llevando una mano a su rostro y lo talló con frustración

-Te estoy causando conflictos ¿Cierto?

-Soy un demonio- dijo acariciando el rostro del humano- pero estando contigo dejo de actuar como tal

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Tengo necesidades- confeso con un suspiro- Todos los demonios las tenemos, pero yo…

-¿Te estoy haciendo daño?- el joven se horrorizó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-¡No!- suspiro con frustración- Ese es el problema, no he saciado mis necesidades y en este punto deberías estar subiéndome por las paredes, pero me encuentro bien, y creo que es por ti…

-No lo entiendo

-Ho he pecado- susurró en voz baja- no he causado ninguna calamidad, no he seducido almas… No he fornicado.

Nahúm sintió el calor correr a su rostro y se imaginó cuan rosjo debía de estar, el demonio se lo confirmó al soltar una sonora carcajada

-Yo... Mmmm… ammm…

-No fue ningún reproche- aseguró juntando sus frentes- sé que no estás listo y no te forzaré

-Gracias cariño- susurró con voz suave y se sonrojó de nuevo al darse cuenta de cómo lo había llamado

-Ese es mi maldito problema- gruño con una sonrisa en el rostro- No debería ser tan paciente y comprensivo, pero lo soy. No he buscado y sé que no buscaré el placer carnal en nadie más…

-Tú… ¿Me engañarías? – le interrumpió impactado

-Los demonios son incapaces de ser fieles, ni siquiera a sus Goral- contestó y frunció el ceño al ver de nuevo las lágrimas inundar aquellos ojos color chocolate- Y aun así ,e lastima la idea de hacerte el mínimo daño

Atrajo el cuerpo de su compañero y lo colocó sobre sí mismo, una mano se alojó en la curvatura de su espalda y la otra acunó la mejilla izquierda, con el pulgar limpió una traicionera lágrima

-Cada día que paso a tu lado soy menos demonio y más tuyo- afirmó con seguridad y le sonrió- y por algún extraño motivo estoy completamente bien con ello

Se observaron con intensidad por apenas unos segundos, que para ellos pudieron ser horas, sus ojos se conectaron y no hubo necesidad de decir nada más, los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro eran evidentes y trascendían más allá de sus orígenes o pasados. En ese momento de infinito entendimiento Nahúm tomó una decisión, si bien sabía que no podía olvidarse de Renato, podía honrarle, no se pasaría sólo y lamentándose, desperdiciando la vida que literalmente le había obsequiado.

-Y yo soy tuyo- susurró tomando el rostro de Lucifer con fuerza le besó dejando ir el sentimiento de culpa y permitiéndose disfrutar de las sensaciones que su Goral le regalaba

Contrario a lo que se podía esperar de un demonio, este beso resultó ser un tanto dulce, comenzó lento y pausado, los labios se movían en sincronía perfecta mientras las manos y piernas se aferraban con más fuerza. Sus alientos se combinaron hasta volverse uno solo, Nahúm podía sentir la piel del otro caliente cual brasas y por un segundo pensó que podría llegar a quemarse pero no le importó, deseaba quemarse con él. Lucifer giró para invertir las posiciones y profundizó el beso, sus frentes se perlaron de sudor y sus terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida, podía sentir su necesidad creciendo en su pecho pero se obligó a mantenerla a raya, conformándose tan sólo con esto y sabía que sería más que suficiente, no había sensación más grata que esta, la de tener a su Goral entre sus brazos.

-Te amo- susurró el demonio separándose levemente- Ni siquiera sé cómo es posible, pero es la verdad

-Lucifer… - el joven acarició su rostro mirando directo a aquellos hermosos ojos negros

-Aun amas a Renato- dijo el demonio sin reproche alguno

-Y aun así también te amo a ti- dijo antes de besar suavemente su mejilla

-Eres mío y yo soy tuyo- sentenció Lucifer abrazándole con fuerza y besó su cabello casi con devoción

-Si- contestó Nahúm desde el interior de su abrazo- Mi alma es enteramente tuya.


	8. Capítulo Seis

Remiel y Azrael se encontraban en el plano terrenal, para ser más precisos en North Vancouver, justamente en la azotea del edifico donde vivía el joven Nahúm Faith, desde que Satanás había mostrado su interés en el humano como su Goral, lo tenían en extrema vigilancia.

-Padre debe intervenir- siseó Remiel

-No, Él ha dicho que sólo observemos. Necesita una idea clara de todo antes de tomar una decisión- susurró Azrael con calma

-Es evidente que el caído tiene poderes que desconocíamos- gruñó

-No estoy tan seguro acerca de eso…

-¡Tú tienes un Goral!- exclamó interrumpiéndole- ¿Te atreves a faltar al respeto a lo que sientes por Miguel dándole siquiera el beneficio de la duda a Satanás?

-“Todas las criaturas del señor serán amadas, tendrán un Goral que será completa e irremediablemente suyo y estarán juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos”- citó el ángel de la muerte

-No tienes que citar la ley universal…

-“Todas las criaturas”- le interrumpió- Nos guste o no querido Remiel, él también tiene tal derecho. Tú mejor que nadie sabe de la crueldad del Cosmos…

-No te atrevas- siseó con furia

-Tú también tienes un Goral, pero te niegas a aceptarlo- susurró con calma

-Es un caído, y eligió seguir a su comandante que obedecer a Padre. En ese momento murió para mí- susurró con furia helada en la voz

-Hermano…

-No, no te atrevas porque no es lo mismo. Él y yo lo supimos siempre y él me abandono por perseguir pasiones carnales que no debía tener- gruñó- Lo que sucede con Satanás no es lo mismo.

-¿Y cómo excusarías esta situación entonces?

-Murió alguien que no debía- sentenció

-Eso sucede más de lo que nos gustaría admitir, más con demonios de por medio- susurró Azrael

-Sí, pero sus libros no son borrados…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, en cuanto ese idiota demonio tocó el alma de aquel humano la consumió el fuego y su libro ardió con él. Eso nunca había sucedido

-Remiel ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Tengo una teoría, pero aun no la puedo confirmar.

**********************************************************************************************

Un mes más ha avanzado, Nahúm camina desde el hospital hacía el seabus para llegar a casa, muere por ver a Lucifer, por supuesto que nada ha sido fácil, aún tiene sentimientos encontrados en su interior con respecto a Renato y es muy difícil recordarse a cada instante que no puede hablar de su pareja, fue muy complicado no poder contar nada sobre su Goral/demonio a su familia en la pasadas vacaciones y mencionar siquiera algo con su psiquiatra estaba prohibido por lo que tenía que lidia con esas cosa por su cuenta.

-Hay cosas que simplemente son- susurró un hombre de piel negra pasando a su lado

-Y otras que no deben- dijo otro hombre de piel cremosa y ojos y cabello color miel

Sin entender, Nahúm caminó lejos de ambos hombres intentando llegar a la estación, sin embargo tarde se dio cuenta que se estaba desviando, el pánico le entró cuando noto que ambos hombres eran los que sutilmente le habían hecho tomar dicho camino.

-Si tan sólo Padre no lo prohibiera…- susurró el hombre de ojos miel acercándose depredadoramente haciéndole sentir miedo de verdad

-¿Cómo puedes desear de esa manera a un ser infernal?- siseó el otro

-¿Quiénes son?- exigió sabe, si sabían de Lucifer no podían ser humanos

Antes de que pudieran contestar, una bruma negra y la peste a azufre surgió de la tierra trazando un círculo alrededor del humano evitando que aquellos que le amenazaban se acercaran, la bruma se acumuló en el centro, justo frente a Nahúm y de ella surgió alguien familiar.

-¡Lucifer!- exclamó el joven con alivio

-Largo de aquí Miguel- gruñó el demonio con furia en la voz

-No es forma de dirigirse a dos arcángeles- le dijo el rubio con burla

-Soy el Rey de los infiernos y te hablo como se me da la gana- siseó y sonrió con cinismo antes de agregar- Además ni aun cuando fui parte de la corte celestial, tu posición ameritó respeto de mi parte, ninguno de ustedes era nada en comparación a mí

-No tientes a tu suerte, Satanás…

-Odio… un sentimiento nada adecuado para un ser celestial- siseó

Juro que un día cortaré tu cabeza- siseó el aludido

-No puedes, tu querido padre lo prohíbe- se burló de nuevo

-Aléjate del humano- siseó el otro ángel

-No lo haré Remiel… ¡Lárguense! ¡Él es mío!

Con un movimiento sus alas envolvieron a Nahúm y ambos desaparecieron del lugar. El joven enfermero se aferraba a los bíceps que le sostenían mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza

-Nahúm- le llamó aquella voz gutural- ya estas a salvo

-¿Seguro?- cuestiono negándose a abrir los ojos

-Sí, tonto- se rio suavemente ante la actitud tan infantil

El joven abrió por fin los ojos y suspiro con alivio al notar que estaban en un lugar completamente distinto

-Jamás permitiré que te hagan daño- le prometió tomando sus hombros son suavidad

-¿Eran arcángeles?- preguntó mirándole fijamente

-Sí, nos vigilan desde hace tiempo

-¿Por qué?

-Eres el Goral del Príncipe de las tinieblas…

-Claro, es obvio- bufo sintiéndose tonto, aun con el ritmo cardiaco acelerado

Lucifer tomo su rostro y le beso con calma y suaves movimientos, poco a poco el hombre se calmó

-Un momento ¿Dónde estamos? – cuestionó al poner más atención a su alrededor y notar por primera vez las paredes de piedra lisa y las antorchas que alumbraban

- _Spluga della Preta-_ contestó Lucifer con una sonrisa

-¿Italia?

-Lo siento, necesitaba sacarte de ahí

-Está bien cariño- susurró tocando su mejilla

-No mereces esto- Lucifer le miraba directo a los ojos y pudo notar el dolor en ellos- Ellos te perseguirán en esta vida y la siguientes…

-Entonces que así sea- sentenció Nahúm con seguridad y besó al demonio

Lucifer lo acercó a su cuerpo y sus manos recorrieron su espalda suavemente mientras el enfermero se colgaba de su cuello, sus lenguas lucharon por el control y sus dientes se dedicaron a marcar los labios del otro como suyos. Le necesidad en ambos crecía de manera exponencial a cada instante y parecía desbordar por cada poro de su piel, el menor se separó y comenzó a quitarse la camisa con prisa

-¿Estás seguro?- susurró el demonio con voz gruesa y cargada de deseo

-Sí, Lucifer te deseo aquí y ahora…

El demonio no necesitó más, en un instante la ropa d Nahúm estaba hecha trizas y su pantalón de piel negro se había literalmente desvanecido, guio a su compañero al suelo y le envolvió suavemente con sus alas para evitar que tocara el frio de la roca. Se dedicó a besar cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su disposición, sus manos masajearon cada musculo con el que se encontraron en su camino hacia los glúteos del joven, con cuidado tanteo el esfínter de su pareja e introdujo sus dedos uno a uno preparándole para él mientras el ambiente se cargaba de electricidad y el morboso olor del sexo, sus pieles se perlaban en sudor y sus erecciones se erguían orgullosas y listas rozándose una a otra.

-Vamos Lucifer… cariño, por favor- suplicó Nahúm desarmando a su pareja por completo

-Eres mío- siseó el aludido y con fuerza sobrehumana giro al castaño colocándolo a cuatro y entrando de una sola estocada

-Sí… Tuyo, soy tuyo- gimió el joven con fuerza

Lucifer deseaba arremeter con todas sus fuerzas y saciarse con aquel exquisito cuerpo, pero desde el fondo de su esencia se reprochó por ser tan salvaje obligándose a ir despacio. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su joven amante y se mantuvo quieto besando su cuello y espalda, Nahúm movió las caderas contra él y fue entonces cuando comenzó a moverse en su interior, movía las caderas lentamente con un ritmo cadencioso y profundo, su cola se enredó en el bien formado muslo de Nahúm quien gemía su nombre como si de un mantra se tratara, el eco de aquellas cavernas lo magnificaban convirtiéndolo en una bella sinfonía.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció, en el mundo no existía nada más que ellos dos entregándose completamente a aquel al que amaban, gemidos y gritos era lo único que eran capaces de emitir mientras sentían como se fundían el uno con el otro, Lucifer soltó sus manos para tomar a su amado y girarlo de nuevo, tenía la inminente necesidad de verle de frente, lo acomodó de nuevo y continuó con su sinuosa danza de cadera mientras Nahúm se aferraba a sus hombros como si la vida se le fuera en ello, con un brazo tomo las caderas del joven y lo abrazo lo más pegado a su cuerpo posible mientras con la otra mano tomaba su rostro para poder besarlo antes de entregarse al inminente y glorioso orgasmo. El demonio sintió vibrar sus alas en pleno éxtasis y las replegó aún más alrededor de ambos en el ademan más protector que conocía acunando al otro contra su pecho antes de deslizarse fuera de él.

-Te amo- susurró Nahúm contra su pecho

-Nunca… n-nunca antes había hecho el amor con alguien- susurró el demonio con voz quebrada, aun sobrepasado por la intensidad de sus sentimientos

-Tú eres mío Lucifer- murmuró el otro adormilado

-Completamente tuyo- juro solemne, después de esto ya no había vuelta atrás habías sellado su destino. Suspiró con fuerza y observó a su amado dormir.


	9. Capítulo Siete

Nahúm despertó adolorido pero feliz, y suspiró con mayor alegría al no lograr sentir el vacío en su pecho intentado tragarlo todo, hoy pintaba para ser un buen día, se concentró en la dicha de la noche anterior y se estiró despacio y le importó un carajo encontrarse en un frío piso de piedra, había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida con Lucifer y este mismo le había confesado que nunca antes había hecho algo así

-Buen día Bello durmiente- susurró el demonio con una sonrisa

-Buenos días cariño- se estiró para recibir un beso y volvió a acurrucarse contra el cálido pecho

Lucifer le observó atentamente analizándole a detalle tan solo para maravillarse de nueva cuenta con su pareja

-Eres un caso único-murmuró abrazándolo fuerte

-¿De qué hablas?

-Acabas de tener sexo con un demonio y tu alma sigue siendo pura- dijo sonriendo

-¿Eso es bueno?- cuestionó cohibido

-Es algo que nunca antes había visto- contestó besando su cabeza

-¿Cómo puedes saber esas cosas?

-Es parte de mi poder- susurró- en tu alma hay trazas de dolor y algunas manchas de mi presencia en tu vida, pero en el centro sigue siendo tan pura como el día de tu nacimiento

-¿Lu? ¿Eso me hace un fenómeno?- cuestionó con tristeza, la depresión amenazando con arrasar con todo

-¡No! Te hace maravilloso- lo besó lentamente y abrazó contra su pecho haciendo que quedara a horcajadas sobre él- ¿Y… cómo me llamaste?

Nahúm se sorprendió tanto al darse cuenta del diminutivo que usó y sin poder hacer nada al respecto se sonrojó por completo mientras escondía su rostro entre las manos

-Nada- balbuceó- olvídalo, no dije nada…

-Me gustó- susurró el demonio tomando su rostro con delicadeza

-¿En… en s-serio?

-Sí, solo tú puedes llamarme así y salirte con la tuya… Goral- y le besó de nuevo

**********************************************************************************************

-¿Cómo es posible?- gritó Miguel en cólera

-Goral…- susurró Azrael tomándole por el hombro

-No puedes estar de acuerdo con esto- susurró intentando mantener el control

-Es la voluntad de Padre- suspiró- y los serafines se encargaran de que no intervengan de nuevo

-él sabe que tengo razón- susurró Remiel ¿Por qué lo permite?

\- Porque ni siquiera él puede romper sus leyes

-Pero…

-Cuidado hermano- susurró el ángel de la muerte- Lucifer empezó exactamente con las mismas preguntas antes de rebelarse

-¿Cómo te atreves?- siseó encarándolo

-Cuida tus acciones hermano-siseó Miguel con voz de mando interponiéndose

-Sea la paz- intervino Gabriel llegando frente a ellos y asumiendo su forma física

-¿Qué haces aquí Gabriel?- susurró Remiel intentando calmarse

-Tengo otro mensaje de Padre para ti, Azrael…

**********************************************************************************************

Nahúm se encontraba en casa después de un largo día en el trabajo y una todavía más larga sesión son su terapeuta, pero no podía negar que todo mejoraba ahora que se encontraba besando cada milímetro de aquella piel caliente y rojiza que tanto amaba, Lucifer debajo de él suspiraba con fuerza mientras sus enormes manos pasaban con suavidad por la espalda y glúteos del mortal

-Te amo Lu…- susurró el joven mientras tomaba la erección del demonio y se empalaba a sí mismo

-Aghhh… Nahúm, eres perfecto- gimió Lucifer ante la sensación de la estrechez que le aprisionaba

El enfermero se tomó de la cabecera de la cama tomando impulso y comenzó con un rápido vaivén

-Más…..ah Goral…. muévete más…- siseó Lucifer alzando las caderas para llegar más profundo

Nahúm comenzó a mover las caderas en círculos con aún más fuerza, sus respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, sus labios buscaban estar en contacto en todo momento, Lucifer tomó la erección de su pareja y comenzó a bombearla con fuerza

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Si!... Lu… ¡Lu! Voy a…

-¡Maldita sea!- siseó el demonio tensándose y deteniendo sus movimientos

-¿P…p-pasa algo?- cuestionó deteniéndose también

-Me están invocando- gruñó Lucifer- Maldita sea, estoy intentando pero no puedo negarme a aparecer…

-Oh… claro- se separó del otro con una sonrisa tensa

-Lo siento, prometo que no tardaré- sentenció besándole rápidamente y desapareció entre una pesada bruma negra

El joven frustrado se dejó caer entre las almohadas y suspiró con fuerza mirando el techo de la habitación

-Estoy segura que es la primera de muchas veces- susurró una voz extraña

Nahúm rápidamente se incorporó cubriéndose y observó con miedo al hombre que le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación

-¿Quién eres?- exigió saber

-Mi nombre es Azrael- contestó con voz calma

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo un mensaje para ti- susurró acercándose

-¿De quién?

-Tu vida ha sido muy tormentosa- continuó sin contestar a su pregunta- Has vivido experiencias inamovibles y otras cuantas que no debías, pero todas tus vidas han sido parecidas en cierto modo…

-Un momento- interrumpió- Soy Goral de Lucifer ¿Cómo es que esta es la primera vez que estamos juntos si ya he vivido antes?

-Yo no puedo contestar eso

-¿Por qué?

-Yo sólo guio a las almas ante Remiel en el momento de su muerte, es él quien los guía a su siguiente vida y sólo él sabe quién es Goral de quien. Por eones creímos que Lucifer era la excepción a la ley universal

-Eso es imposible, se supone que Él decretó que todas sus creaciones…

-Padre es sabio, pero puede errar- le interrumpió- Ustedes no deberían estar juntos, esto es un error…

-No lo entiendo

-No puedo decírtelo, pero a pesar del error de Padre, él ha decidido dejarlos ser

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aún ama a su más preciado hijo, los ha observado y sabe que él es feliz a tu lado y probablemente eres su única oportunidad de volver a ser quien era

-Lucifer jamás volverá a Él…

-El demonio que tú ves no es su verdadera forma sino la que él elige mostrar. Él se ve a sí mismo en esa torcida imagen y la asume como su “verdadero ser”

-Me importa un carajo su apariencia, me importa él- le interrumpió- y yo jamás he visto en él a un demonio… No dejaré que Yahveh me utilice para manipularle

-Nadie puede llamar a Padre por su nombre- susurró el ángel molesto

-Mi Goral lo hace- susurró con mirada altanera- y yo no le temo

-Así sea entonces…

Y sin más el ángel se fue dejándole solo en la habitación


	10. Capítulo Ocho

Durante meses Lucifer y Nahúm lograron salir adelante, el joven mortal poco a poco aprendió a lidiar con los inconvenientes de ser Goral de un demonio, Nahúm no mentiría diciendo que era más fácil, pues su vida se dividía entre la “normalidad” y Lucifer, entre su familia y continuar su discreto luto entre Renato sin embargo todo pesar valía completamente la pena en los momentos que lograban estar solos.

La depresión seguía ahí pero se esmeraba, hacía todo lo posible con su terapeuta para mantenerla a raya y continuar con su día a día, había momentos en los que incluso parecía que podría superarla y su vida a lado de Lucifer sería perfecta… No tenía ni idea de lo que les esperaba.

**********************************************************************************************

Junio 25 llegó y hoy Nahúm cumpliría 26 años y si bien la edad no era nada para los ángeles o demonios, Lucifer creía tener el deber de celebrar la vida de su amado Goral.

-Feliz cumpleaños, enano- susurró contra su frente al despertarle, el joven se removió con pereza entre sus brazos

-Buenos días Lu…- bostezó suavemente

-Debes ir al trabajo… Te tengo una sorpresa para la tarde

Ambos se levantaron de la cama para iniciar el día.

**********************************************************************************************

Azrael llegó al plano terrenal con Remiel quien observaba el cielo con ceño fruncido

-¿Qué sucede hermano? – cuestionó el ángel de la muerte

-No entiendo por qué padre decidió esperar hasta hoy para intervenir…

-No vamos a intervenir- le corrigió

-Para hablar entonces- susurró con acidez el moreno

-Creo que estaba intentado remediarlo, al no lograrlo no le queda más que decirlo- dijo con parsimonia

-En ese caso… Llámalo…

**********************************************************************************************

Lucifer se encontraba en el departamento de su amado, colocó sobre la mesa la comida y postres que había llevado directo de Italia, acomodó la mantelería y vajillas antes de dar un suave suspiro. Esto no era normal en él pero Nahúm valía el esfuerzo, sabía que no podía seguir haciendo que el joven viviera dividido entre dos mundos.

Se alejó de la mesa y se detuvo frente al espejo en la sala aun sorprendido por su propio reflejo, hacia eones que no se veía así: Piel clara como la nieve, un rostro suave y perfectamente perfilado adornado por una suave y bien recortada barba tan negra como sus ojos y cabello; este era él, y era el regalo que le haría a su Goral esta noche, su verdadera forma física, una que les permitiría tener una vida pública juntos, no le importaría tener que vivir fingiendo ser un humano y “envejecer” con gusto lo haría, sólo por Nahúm…

Seguía reflexionando sobre ello cuando sintió el tirón en su esencia demoniaca, estaba siendo invocado e intentó resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, pero la llamada era poderosa

-Maldita sea- gruñó viendo la hora, sabía que Nahúm no tardaría en llegar así que tomo papel y pluma de la mesita de té y escribió un corto mensaje antes de desaparecer.

Azazel y Remiel en sus formas físicas esperaban en aquel prado ventoso, delante de ellos surgió la bruma negra y el peculiar olor a azufre, entonces se manifestó el demonio al cual esperaban

-¿Qué carajos quieren?- rugió Lucifer irguiéndose de nuevo en su forma demoniaca con orgullo y con gran molestia al notar quienes le habían invocado

-Lo lamento, pero es algo importante- dijo Azrael con voz calma

-Meses sin molestar y ahora…

-Escucha- le interrumpió Remiel- Padre nos envió porque debes saber la verdad

-¿Cuál verdad?- gruñó

-Nahúm no es tu Goral- le dijo sin miramientos

-¿De nuevo con eso?

-Escúchanos, por favor- intervino Azrael- Hiciste algo que se creía imposible, Padre intentó solucionarlo pero no lo ha logrado…

-No pienso perder mi tiempo con ustedes- gruñó molesto y les dio la espalda

-¡No destruiste el alma de Renato!- exclamó el otro arcángel llamando su atención

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Su alma no ardió cuando la tocaste…

-Sé lo que vi

-No la destruiste, la absorbiste- sentenció- No eres el mismo de antes y lo sabes

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono el demonio aun sin entender

-Un mortal te entregó su alma voluntariamente para salvar a su Goral en el momento exacto de su muerte, algo que nunca antes había sucedido

-Entonces él…

-Su alma esta mezclada con tu esencia demoniaca…

Lucifer soltó el aire con fuerza y sintió frío, una parte de él se negaba a creer pero la otra lo sabía perfectamente, ahora todo cobraba sentido.


	11. Capítulo Nueve

Lucifer llegó a su hogar con Nahúm deseando no tener que hablar, si tan sólo pudiera quedarse callado y tenerlo a su lado…

-¡Lu!- gritó el joven emocionado en cuanto le vio- Tardaste mucho, leí tu nota y…

El demonio simplemente lo tomó entre sus brazos y le besó con fuerza intentando alargar esos instantes

-Hey- tomó su rostro con preocupación-Lucifer ¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos que hablar

-Cariño me estas asustando…

-Ven- el caído le tomó de la mano y lo guío a la sala haciendo que se sentara

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo- dijo Lucifer sentándose frente a él y besándole de nuevo con ternura y devoción, volcando su corazón en ese beso sin querer terminarlo

-Y yo a ti Lu ¿Estas bien?

-Vas a odiarme después de esto- murmuró

-Jamás podría odiarte- sentenció el menor

-Estoy a punto de arruinar no sólo tu cumpleaños, sino también nuestra vida juntos- aseguró con dolor en la voz, el menor se quedó en silencio mientras su corazón se aceleraba con expectativa

-Primero quiero que sepas que yo, Lucifer… Estrella de la mañana, ángel caído y ahora señor de los infiernos te amo a ti, más que a nada en el universo- susurró mientras le miraba directo a los ojos, tomó sus tersas manos y las besó mientras una suave llama negra comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, llevándose el color rojizo de su piel y revelando a un hombre con mirada noble y vulnerable.

Nahúm se maravilló y tocó el rostro de su amado, por supuesto que seguía siendo Lucifer, sin embargo son la piel tan clara y sin los cuernos adornando su frente, aquel bello rostro perdía agresividad y revelaba a un hombre que opacaba a todas las obras de Miguel Ángel.

-Esto soy yo realmente- susurró- este es el ser que te ama y justo porque te amo es que te diré la verdad

-¿De qué hablas Lu?

-Será más fácil si lo ves- murmuró Lucifer colocando las manos del otro sobre su pecho

********Flashback*********

- _Un mortal te entregó voluntariamente su alma para salvar a su Goral, algo que nunca antes había sucedido- dijo Remiel con seguridad_

_-Entonces él…_

_-Su alma se mezcló con tu esencia demoniaca…_

_Lucifer soltó el aire y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió frío, muchas cosas cobraban sentido_

_-¿Cómo es eso posible?- susurró Lucifer_

_-Padre nunca te lo explicó, a ninguno de ustedes… ¿cierto?- murmuró Azrael con pena_

_-¿Qué?- gruñó_

_-¿Sabes que sucede cuando un ángel pierde sus alas?- el pelirrojo le miraba_

_-Si pierdes las alas pierdes el alma- sentenció Remiel son sonrisa ácida- Y sin alma no tienes Goral…_

_-Renato Salazar dejó de existir, pero lo que fue su alma está en tu interior, ahora ustedes son un solo ente- continuó Azrael al ver que el demonio no hablaba- Son indivisibles, porque tú no tienes alma propia._

_-¿Nahúm dejará de reencarnar?- cuestionó el demonio controlando el pánico en su interior_

_-No, él continúa con su plan divino_

_-Sé que hay un pero ahí- gruñó Lucifer_

_-¿Sabes por qué el alma no puede será robada una vez que ha encontrado a su Goral?- cuestionó Azrael_

_-Porque su alma ya no le pertenece- prosiguió Remiel- Tu alma literalmente le pertenece a tu Goral, eso significa que Renato no sólo te entregó su alma sino también el derecho sobre el alma de Nahúm de manera literal, aunque ese no era el plan divino original._

_-¿Qué significa eso para él?- cuestionó con temor_

_-El alma de ese joven sigue siendo pura, pero su “Goral” es un alma corrupta…_

_-La mancha de mi esencia demoniaca también le afecta a él- siseó Lucifer terminando la idea del arcángel_

_-Así es- susurró Azrael-Nahúm no puede ir a la corte celestial y el cielo está vetado para él. Cuando llegue el juicio final su alma ardera y dejará de existir_

_-ÉL puede evitarlo- gruñó Lucifer_

_-No puede, lo intentó pero no hay manera de evitarlo…_

_-Si la hay- intervino Remiel- termina con esta tontería sin sentido y arrastra su alma a los infiernos_

_-No lo voy a condenar- siseó con furia_

_-Ya lo hiciste- susurró con sorna- Puedes salvar su alma de la extinción pero jamás volver a verle o vivir mil vidas a su lado y ver cómo su alma arde…_

_Aquí en este prado del reino terrenal se encontraba él sin siquiera poder recordar cómo se respira, ¡ÉL! ¡Señor de los infiernos, comandante del pecado y mismísimo Príncipe de las tinieblas! Su negro corazón se detuvo al instante y no lograba decir palabra alguna, simplemente sin poder creer lo que aquellos ángeles le acababan de comunicar._

_-Esto es imposible- dijo el demonio con la voz gruesa y tan ácida que parecía quemar su garganta mientras salía._

_Aquella forma terrenal de Azrael le miraba compasivamente mientras el viento azotaba sus cabellos rojizos y su impoluta piel blanca, en cambio Remiel parecía querer fulminarle con sus ojos color ébano, tan oscuros como su piel._

_-Lucifer...- habló por fin Azrael_

_-¡No me llames así!- le interrumpió con un grito colérico_

_-Ese es el nombre que padre te dio- dijo Remiel con mirada aún más severa._

_-Y yo ya no soy la pequeña oveja de Yahveh- sentenció y de inmediato notó la ira en Remiel, aún sin acostumbrarse a que él llamara a su creador de tal manera- Mi nombre es Satanás y mi reino es el infierno…_

_-Eso nunca ha impedido que el muchacho te llame así- intervino Azrael casi desarmando sus barreras- A él se lo has permitido_

_-Eso no es asunto suyo…_

_-Lo es, y esto se debe arreglar pronto- dijo Remiel con el mismo odio en su mirada, de nuevo la compasión llegó por parte de Azrael_

_-Esto es una treta de Yahveh…_

_-¡Deja de llamarle así!- interrumpió Remiel- Y no, no lo es. Ni siquiera Él sabía cómo es que lograste esto, no hasta ahora_

_-Irónico viniendo de un “Dios” que se hace llamar a si mismo omnipotente- escupió el demonio ácidamente_

_-Él nunca ha hecho tal cosa y tú mejor que nadie conoce el alcance de su poder Luci… Satanás- terminó Azrael corrigiéndose a tiempo ante la mirada del otro_

**_-_ ** _Él. Es. Mío…- siseó el aludido, en su voz un deje casi imperceptible de desesperación_

_-Técnicamente, pero nunca debió ser así. Él nunca fue para ti- le interrumpió Remiel con una suave sonrisa y sin piedad alguna en la voz_

_-¡No me lo quitaran! – Estalló el demonio enfrentándole con fiereza- ¡Él es mío y yo soy suyo! Nadie, ni el mismísimo Yahveh lo alejará de mí…_

_-Aunque lo intentemos no podemos- continuó el otro- Pero a tu lado su alma está condenada. Si realmente sientes lo que dices sentir, sabes lo que debes hacer._

_-No puedo…_

_-¡Puedes y lo harás! Termina con esta locura de una vez por todas_

_-No lo haré- siseó el ángel caído con furia en a voz y determinación en la mirada_

_-Que así sea- susurró Remiel y con un halo de luz desapareció. Con un último suspiro y sin nada que decir Azrael le siguió dejando al demonio solo en aquel lugar._

_Satanás se quedó ahí meditando, no… Lucifer, su nombre era Lucifer y si bien alguna vez lo odió ahora lo aceptaba de vuelta con orgullo, pero jamás permitiría que aquellos seres repugnantes que se hacían llamar angelicales le volvieran a llamar de esa manera, sólo aquel ser que realmente le amaba tenía derecho de hacerlo. Sintió su negro corazón acelerarse y su aura maligna se elevó, incluso él tenía derecho de amar y ser amado y nadie le quitaría eso, no después de por fin haber encontrado a su Goral._

****************Fin flashback***************

Nahúm salió del trance para ser consciente de las lágrimas que corrían libres por su rostro, alejó sus manos del pecho de Lucifer y le miró sin poder determinar su propio sentir

-Juro que no sabía nada de esto hasta hoy- susurró el demonio y le observó esperando un reclamo

-¿Él jamás volverá?

-No…

-¿Él en realidad si era mi Goral?

-Sí…

-¿Qué significa eso para nosotros?

-Yo te amo- declaró- es su alma la que me impide hacerte daño y me permite hacer caso omiso de las necesidades demoniacas, es él quien me vuelve tan humano, pero los sentimientos son completamente míos… En cambio tú, tú no me amas a mí

-No puedes hablar por mí- le interrumpió

-Si puedo- murmuró mientras una lágrima traicionera corría por su mejilla- No me amas a mí, no sientes por este cuerpo nada más que deseo, amas al alma de la que me apropié y si pudiera separarle de mi esencia demoniaca dejarías de sentir nada excepto repulsión por mí…- sollozó con dolor

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el joven mortal miraba el piso intentando contener sus sollozos de forma fallida, no podía pensar claramente y podía sentir aquel vacío negro creciendo nuevamente en su pecho y devorando todo a su paso

-Dime algo- sollozó Lucifer- grítame, golpéame, pero por favor dime algo…

El aludido alzó la mirada revelando unos ojos vacíos y sin chispa de vida, las lágrimas corrían y aquel rostro no comunicaba más que agonía

-Al final lo lograste… Te adueñaste de un alma pura para corromper- susurró levantándose y soltando las manos que le sujetaban para encerrarse en su habitación.


	12. Capítulo Diez

Habían transcurrido dos largas y dolorosas horas en las que Lucifer podía sentir “su alma” desgarrarse con cada sollozo que salía de aquella habitación, hasta que el silencio reinó por completo. Lucifer suspiró con fuerza al sentir la calma y escuchar la respiración Nahúm ahora casi dormido.

-No puedo son esto- susurró el demonio mientras limpiaba su rostro con rudeza, completamente agotado por el dolor que le carcomía por dentro después de eones de no sentir nada.

“-Ahora debes estar contento- siseó mirando al techo deseando poder hablar con Yahveh como lo hizo en el pasado

Se levantó del sofá y caminó con lentitud hacía la habitación deteniéndose frente a la puerta y recargando la frente en la misma, deseaba entrar, podía hacerlo tan fácil como materializarse dentro pero no lo haría por mucho que lo necesitara. Con un suspiro y miedo a que se le negara la entrada todo suavemente con los nudillos.

-Pasa- susurró el joven mortal desde el otro lado con voz rasposa.

El demonio entró con calma y se sentó a su lado en la mullida cama sin atreverse a tocarle, tan sólo mirándole en un intento de memorizar hasta el último detalle de su bello rostro

-No sé qué sentir Lucifer- murmuró Nahúm sin mirarle

-Lo sé- dijo moviendo su mano lentamente y atreviéndose a pasarla por sus cabellos al no percibir el tan temido rechazo

-¿Me dejaras?- cuestionó el moreno

-Sólo si tú lo deseas…

-¡No!- exclamó poniéndose derecho y mirándole con pánico- No me dejes…

-Entonces no lo haré- aseguró tomando su rostro y secando sus lágrimas

-¿Cómo es posible que yo no te ame? ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento entonces?- susurró acariciando el angelical rostro

-Amas a Renato…

-A ti también- le interrumpió

-Escúchame cariño- murmuró colocando el índice sobre sus labios- Amas a tu Goral, al alma que está atrapada dentro de mí… No puedes amar o sentirte vinculado a un alma sin un cuerpo de por medio ¿No lo crees?

-Pero…

-Tienes estos sentimientos- continuó- Pero si hubiera manera de separar su alma de mi esencia demoniaca, tú simplemente continuarías con tu plan divino con él y me dejarías de lado sin pensar un segundo en mí

Nahúm se aferró a su pecho y sollozó de nuevo con fuerza

-Te amo pequeño- susurró contra su coronillas- Estaré a tu lado tanto tiempo como tú lo quieras, sin importar lo que Yahveh o mis estúpidos hermanos tengan planeado.

Se quedaron abrazados el resto de la tarde sin decir nada, solamente llenándose de la presencia del otro y reconfortándose son sus respiraciones en perfecta sincronía hasta que el enfermero cayó vencido ante el sueño. La luz crepuscular se filtraba por la ventana bañándoles con su suave calor y mientras los últimos rayos de sol descendían en el horizonte Nahúm suspiró con más fuerza, sin embargo aquellos momentos que tanto necesitaban para reafirmar su amor se vieron interrumpidos por el cruel destino, pues con una última suave respiración la vida de Nahúm terminó

-No… no puede ser, no- dijo Lucifer sin poder creerlo, sintiendo como los hilos del alma del joven se cortaban de tajo sin darle si quiera tiempo de internar retenerlos- Nahúm… Nahúm…

-Lo lamento- susurró una suave voz en la esquina de la habitación mientras un suave halo de color azul se manifestaba dejando ver a Azrael

-Lo sabías- siseó el caído molesto, su voz destilando rabia mientras sostenía el inerte cuerpo de su pareja- Pudiste advertirme…

-Y tú sabes que no puedo hablar ni advertir a nadie sobre su destino- le contestó con calma

-¿Por qué?- exigió saber sin molestarse en ocultar su dolor

-Lo sabes bien- le contestó- Renato cambio lugares al momento de morir, sabes que tú solo puedes conceder a un alma el tiempo que le quedaba a quién pide salvar una vida a cambio de la suya… Hoy es el día en el Renato se hubiera quitado la vida, así es el plan divino.

-Lárgate…

-Debo llevarlo al limbo- susurró acercándose- a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión

-No lo arrastraré a los infiernos- habló sin mirar al ángel enfocando su completa atención al hombre entre sus brazos, su voz era dolor puro

-así sea hermano- dejó libres sus alas y con suave voz llamó al alma del joven, una suave luz blanca iluminó la habitación y el ángel cerró sus alas de nuevo

-¿Qué pasará con él?

-Irá al limbo como todos los mortales, cuando termine su ciclo Remiel le ayudará a iniciar su nueva vida- contestó con calma

-¿No lo van a impedir?- cuestionó mirándole sorprendido

-No, seguirá con su plan divino tal como está escrito y en cada vida tendrás la posibilidad de encontrarle

-¿Qué pasará cuando su plan divino termine?- interrumpió- Dijeron que él no podrá ascender ¿Se quedará atrapado en el limbo?

-No- suspiró con pesar- Su plan divino no tiene fin

-¿De qué carajos hablas?

-Antes de venir aquí Remiel me ha confesado algo- susurró Azrael acercándose con pesar en su semblante

¿Qué hizo?

-Esta pobre alma sufrió una muerte terrible en su primera vida, Padre estaba tan avergonzado que envió a Remiel para que lo tocara…

-¿Fue Remiel por él en tu lugar?

-Sí, mucho antes de tu terrible caída y es por eso que su alma es pura. Padre le dio el don de la vida- dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Sus reencarnaciones no tienen fin- exclamó Lucifer incrédulo

-Así es, lo lamento Lucifer pero Padre ha decidido que en tu hazaña lleves el castigo. Tú mismo te has condenado a ver morir una y otra vez a la persona que amas hasta el fin de los tiempos- dijo Azrael con un leve sollozo apenas contenido

-¿Y ese es el padre al que tanto amas?- siseó el ángel caído mientras lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas- Al final me obligará a arrastrarle al infierno

-Sí, a menos que decidas que arda y deje de existir

-¿Por qué me odia tanto?

-No te odia, jamás lo ha hecho y jamás lo hará- contestó- Pero tú fuiste su más amado hijo, te lo dio todo y tarde se dio cuenta de su error

-Y aún no me perdona por ello…

-¿Tú te habrías perdonado? Lucifer, él te amó tanto que al proclamar la ley universal, el cosmos no creó un Goral para ti

-¿Qué? ¿Yo era su Goral?

-No, ÉL está por sobre ese tipo de amor, pero tú estabas destinado a gobernar los cielos a su lado, al parecer el cosmos creyó que su amor sería suficiente para ti

-Vete ya Azrael- fue lo único que logró decir el demonio después de unos segundos de silencio

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Volver a mi trono y esperar su regreso…

-Podrían pasar siglos- murmuró Azrael con aprehensión en la voz y lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo sé…

Sin poder decir más y con un último suspiro el ángel de la muerte se fue, de inmediato el demonio sintió el tirón en lo más profundo de su esencia, era aquella alma reconociendo la pérdida de su compañera

-Nahúm- susurró acariciando aquel apacible rostro- una hora o un siglo, no importa lo que tenga que esperar, el dolor de vivir sin ti será el mismo- sollozó con fuerza.

Lucifer, Príncipe de las Tinieblas, Señor de los Infiernos, era ahora tan sólo el triste fantasma de lo que fue, sin contenerse más dejó al llanto correr libremente con rabia y dolor, extendiendo sus pesadas alas negras acunó a su amado y lo aferró a su pecho sintiendo el más cruel y amargo dolor que podía existir. Las horas pasaron y la noche dio paso al día tan sólo para encontrar al mismo pobre demonio llorando, él creyó que nada dolería más que el recuerdo del día en que perdió sus alas a manos de Miguel y sin embargo aquí se encontraba deseando vivir mil veces su caída a cambio de dejar de sentir la ausencia de su amado mortal.


	13. Epílogo

Eran pocas las almas tan corruptas como para ameritar que el mismísimo Satanás acudiera por ellas dejando de lado por tan sólo por un instante su vacía existencia en el más profundo de los infiernos. Esta tarde fía de noviembre, la sangre de un violador adornaba el piso de aquella lujosa estancia donde se encontraba

-Esto es demasiado incluso para mí- siseó con repulsión al tomar el alma y arrastrarla a los infiernos

-Hola hermano- susurró Azrael al llegar

-¿Vienes por ella?- cuestionó sin contestar el saludo mientras observaba con lástima a la pobre víctima en una escena digna de una película de horror

-Sí, es su momento para ascender así que la llevaré con los querubines- dijo con un suave suspiro

-Qué última muerte tan magnifica- dijo el demonio con sarcasmo- ¿Cómo es posible que su Goral le hiciera eso? ¿Cómo puede ser ese su maldito plan divino?- siseó con rabia

-Padre comete errores… y tus demonios no son de mucha ayuda- le miró fijamente

-No hay intervención de ninguno de mis demonios aquí, pero tienes razón< conozco de primera mano la magnitud de sus errores- siseó dándole la espalda

-Espera- exclamó el pelirrojos tocando su piel que ahora se mostraba negra como carbón- Hermano… Este no eres tú, te escondes

-Luzco tal cual me siento- murmuró el aludido

-Lucifer…

-Detente, no tienes derecho a llamarme así- gruñó molesto

-El volverá a ti…

-¿Cuándo?

-Sólo Remiel lo sabe…

-¡Y se niega a decírmelo!- le interrumpió con voz desesperada- He esperado 150 años… sólo pido saber cuándo nacerá…

-Remiel me matará por esto- murmuró el ángel mirándole con decisión- Su alma ya reencarnó…

-¿Cuándo?- exigió saber con ansiedad

-El día de ayer…

-¿Dónde?

-No te lo puedo decir, debes seguir su plan divino

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Que lo conocerás en el momento y lugar en el que está destinado a conocer a su Goral en esta vida- con una última sonrisa el ángel se fue del lugar dejando al demonio muy inquieto

************************************************

-Azazel- susurró Lucifer sentado en su trono

-¿Mi señor?

-¿cómo lo has soportado por eones?- siseó con dolor en la voz

-Es la cosa más dolorosa e insoportable que he sentido- le contestó con entendimiento- Pero vivo esperando el día del juicio final para arrancarle la piel a Miguel con mis propias manos

-¿Hay alguna diferencia ahora que sabes por qué ardió?

-Sí- susurró- Ahora sé que su alma ardió porque yo perdí la mía junto con mis alas, sé que ese día su alma dejó de existir junto con la mía y aun así le amo como el primer día… Ahora odio con más razón a Miguel y su asqueroso dios

-Algún día tendrás tu venganza, te lo prometo- murmuró Lucifer con la mirada perdida en el espacio

\--Mi príncipe- susurró Azazel llamando su atención- Sé que su situación es cruel, pero por lo menos tiene el consuelo de que algún día le verá de nuevo

-Lo sé, pero eso no lo hace más soportable- contestó son un siseo mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos

************************************************

LONDRES, INGLATERRA. AÑO 2194

En aquel peculiar barrio llamado Nothing Hill se encontraba Lucifer, hacía unos minutos había reclamado un alma que le pertenecía por contrato, los humanos no aprendían de sus errores y seguían recurriendo a él desesperados, se retiró del lugar antes de que Azrael llegara, sin embargo antes de irse del plano terrenal decidió adoptar su forma incorpórea y dejarse llevar por el viento sin rumbo fijo en un intento de vaciar su mente del dolor y ansiedad al que se veía sujeto cada segundo de su existencia, aunque no entendía bien de dónde venían esos deseos tan banales. Se elevó con la primera brisa y mientras se encontraba en el cielo terrenal pudo sentir un muy familiar tirón muy en el fondo de su esencia, el impulso era tan fuerte que le desconcentró obligándole a volver a tierra

-No puede ser- susurró y se dejó guiar impaciente hacia su destinado que le llamaba casi como si gritara su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

Mientras aquella bruma negra que era su forma incorpórea se arrastraba por las calles del barrio, él no podía dejar de pensar en su amado, ya podía verle frente a él de nuevo, con sus 1.70 m de estatura, su cabello castaño, su delicado cuerpo y sus labios carnosos y rosados, coronando aquel bello rostro con los ojos más hermosos y expresivos que conocía, la excitación fue en aumento en su interior mientras era cada vez más consciente de la cercanía del otro y cuando por fin llegó…

-Sí mamá- susurró la suave voz hacía el móvil- te llamaré mañana, adiós.

En aquella calle solitaria caminaba una joven mujer de unos 1.65 de estatura, cabello largo y ondulado tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno, una figura curvilínea de caderas anchas y un rostro muy bello. Ese no era su Nahúm, sin embargo el alma atrapada dentro de Lucifer luchaba por llegar a ella mientras él le miraba indeciso, entonces ella tropezó con torpeza cayendo de rodillas y tirando el contenido de su bolso, la escuchó maldecir por lo bajo y sintió su dolor, sólo entonces tomó la decisión.

La joven recogía sus cosas con prisa cuando vio un par de zapatos detenerse frente a ella y escucho una gruesa y varonil voz llamándole

-Permítame ayudar- susurró el hombre hincándose frente a ella

-No es necesario…- al alzar el rostro quedó helada, ahí estaba un hombre de unos 30 años, su tez era de un blanco envidiable, adornado por un cabello y barbas negrísimos y unos ojos tan profundos y severos que parecían poder ver hasta el centro de tu mismísima alma

-Sí lo es- contestó el hombre con una suave sonrisa mientras le miraba directo a los ojos

-Gracias- susurró ella sonrojándose y cohibida mientras se ponía de pie con su ayuda

-Ha sido un placer ¿Te encuentra bien?

-Sí, sólo fue un raspón, de verdad gracias

-No tienes que agradecer

-Sí tengo, no muchos se detienen a ayudar a un extraño- susurró con una risita nerviosa

-Si insistes-dijo con un asentimiento y rio con ella- Permíteme acompañarte, es algo tarde para caminar sola

-Es… está bien- murmuró colocándose de nuevo el bolso y caminó hacía su hogar con su salvador a su lado

-Mi nombre es Lucifer- susurró tendiéndole la mano

-Yo soy Liora- contestó estrechando su mano

-Un hermoso nombre, casi tanto como tus ojos- le dijo haciéndole sonrojar más

-Gracias…. Ammmm yo… ¿Te conozco? Lo siento pero tengo el sentimiento de que te he visto antes- le cuestionó

\--Tal vez en una vida anterior- contesto haciéndole reír y continuaron caminando a lado del otro con una agradable charla.

Cualquier duda que Lucifer llegó a tener se había esfumado en el momento que se acercó y pudo ver a aquella mujer de frente, encontrándose con aquellos ojos color chocolate que tanto adoraba, había esperado 176 años para verlos de nuevo… Por fin estaba de nuevo con su amado Goral.

**FIN**


	14. Capítulo Extra: Liora y Almagor

Liora Bennett podía presumir de tener una vida perfecta, un gran trabajo, gran casa, gran esposo… Claro todo ello antes del desastroso diagnóstico, aun podía recordar con suma claridad la maraña de emociones que le inundaron cuando el médico se lo notificó: Adenocarcinoma Mamario Grado III, ese día pensó que si vida terminaría en ese mismo instante y de no haber sido por su leal y amado Lucifer probablemente así habría sido, pues no habría encontrada la fortaleza para seguir adelante, gracias a él había logrado superar la esperanza de vida de 5 años que le habían dado y aquí se encontraba casi diez años después, todo habría sido perfecto para ellos sino se hubiesen confiado y hubieran detectado la metástasis a tiempo.

-¿En qué estás pensando querida?- susurró sentado en la silla junto a su cama

-Pensaba en la maravillosa vida que tuvimos- le contestó con una suave sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla

-¿Te arrepientes de algo?- cuestionó tomando la mano que le acariciaba para besar sus nudillos

-Sí, de no haberte besado en el momento que te conocí- se rieron quedamente antes de que ella sufriera un acceso de tos, haciendo que su compañero tomara su bastón y se pusiera de pie a su lado

-Respira con calma, profundo y con calma- le consoló acomodándole las puntas nasales que le administraban oxígeno y esperó a que se recuperara- Yo no me arrepiento de nada, me has hecho el ser más feliz del universo y te sigo amando tanto como el primer día- susurró mirándola con entera devoción

-Nunca….- respiró profundo- nunca entendí como alguien tan guapo como tú se fijó en mí, aún con todas esas arrugas eres perfecto

-Es que tú me ves con ojos de amor- se burló levemente- Además soy yo el que no merece el amor de un alma tan bella como la tuya

-Lu…- murmuró poniéndose seria

-No lo digas- contestó él tomando su mano y jugueteando con su alianza dorada

-Amor, hemos estado juntos los últimos sesenta años, me da miedo dejarte sólo- le dijo son pesar

-No seas tonta- le dijo restándole importancia- tendré a nuestros adorado perros, a tus hermanas y nuestros ahijados

-¿Nunca me odiaste por no poder darte hijos?- sollozó la mujer con pesar, dejando salir un antiguo miedo

-Jamás- tomó su rostro y pegó sus frentes-No hay nada en este universo que pudiera hacer que te odiara

-Prométeme que vivirás- susurró con suaves lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-No puedo hacer eso, soy mayor que tú querida…

-Sabes de lo que hablo, promete que no harás nada estúpido cuando ya no esté- exigió

-Lo prometo, ahora hazme espacio- Lucifer se movió con lentitud para recostarse junto a su esposa y abrazarla contra su pecho.

Esa misma noche Liora Bennett falleció a los 86 años de edad tras una larga lucha contra el cáncer, su esposo Lucifer Morgenstern cuatro años mayor le sobrevivió apenas dos meses más antes de morir pacíficamente mientras dormía.

*************************************************************************************

NEW YORK, ESTADOS UNIDOS. AÑO 2334

Era una ventosa tarde de octubre junto al río Hudson cuando lo vio, era un hombre de unos treinta años, 1.70 m de estatura, piel bronceada, cuerpo musculoso y en forma, cabello y barba café cobrizo, simplemente no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y sentía al alma atrapada en su interior palpitar en su dirección, su interés era tan evidente que él y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta.

El hombre en cuestión desvió la mirada en su dirección y sus ojos se conectaron por apenas unos segundos, suficientes para hacer vibrar cada fibra de su esencia, tenía aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate que él ya tan bien conocía, se sonrieron ampliamente y se acercaron encontrándose a mitad de la estancia

-Hola- saludó el otro con voz coqueta

-Hola- contestó tendiéndole la mano y estrechándola con fuerza

-¿Y? De lejos parecía que tenías algo importante que decir- se burló levemente

-Te parecerá una locura- susurró el pelinegro con aquella voz suya que parecía deseo líquido- Pero quiero pedirte matrimonio…

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó divertido y con una suave sonrisa

-Tengo la intención de invitarte un trago y que con el tiempo convertirlo en una cena, con bastante esmero de mi parte tengo la esperanza que un par de citas se conviertan en un increíble noviazgo y eventualmente aceptes ser mi esposo- dijo el hombre con seguridad

-Wow, ni una sola gota de sarcasmo, Debes tener una enorme autoestima para decir cosas como esas, _dolcezza._

-No es autoestima, es algo aún mejor…

-¿y qué sería eso?

- _Il nostro destino…_

-Aceptaré ese trago, mi nombre es Almagor- susurró sonriendo ampliamente

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Lucifer

******************************************************

NEW YORK, AÑO 2375

Lucifer caminaba desesperado en la sala de espera de aquel hospital. ¡Maldita sea! Él era el maldito Príncipe de las Tinieblas pero aquí se encontraba atrapado por las limitantes que suponían el fingir una vida mortal. No necesitaba que le dijeran nada, no necesitaba escuchar al médico, podía sentirlo y cada minuto en ese lugar era precioso tiempo desperdiciado.

-Familiares del Sr. D’Angelo- cuestionó el médico entrando a la sala

-Yo exclamaron varias voces al unísono

-Es mi esposo- contestó Lucifer poniéndose de pie frente al médico, el resto son conocidos y amigos.

-Señor, lo lamento pero el estado de su marido es muy grave, no hay nada que podamos hacer, sus lesiones son muy severas

-¿Se van a rendir sin más?- siseó enojado aun sabiendo que no había cosa alguna que pudieran hacer

-Lo lamento, pero lo único que podemos hacer es darle una muerte cómoda…- todos alrededor sollozaron con fuerza

-Quiero verlo- exigió

-Por supuesto- y le guio por los pasillos hasta el área de cuidados críticos

Cuando lo vio conectado a todas esas máquinas sintió su alma desquebrajarse, se acercó con miedo.

-No de nuevo- pensaba casi son demencia- No en un hospital de nuevo, por favor.

-Su esposo se encuentra fuertemente sedado- comenzó el médico- no siente dolor, pero…

-Dígalo…

-Sus pulmones no funcionan por sí mismos y debido al tiempo que tomó que las maniobras de resucitación fueran exitosas, por lo que sospechamos de in gran daño neurológico, por eso se le tuvo que inducir el coma.

-¿Por qué de esta manera?- susurró Lucifer sintiendo las débiles pulsaciones en los hilos del alma de su Goral

-No quiero ser insensible pero lo mejor es que se despida, él le escucha, hágale saber que esta con él- murmuró y se retiró dejándoles solos

Lucifer de quedó de pie a su lado tomando su mano con fuerza, lágrimas traicioneras corrieron por sus mejillas

-¿De qué sirve ser Señor de los infiernos si no puedo mantener a salvo a mi Goral?- susurró con voz dolida

-Mi señor- murmuró una suave voz, puso sentir a alguien materializándose a su lado

-¿Lo encontraste Azazel?- cuestionó sin mirarle

-Sí, él hombre responsable de esto será castigado, Belial se está encargado de él- contestó

-Bien, quiero que sufra pero no quiero que lo quiebre, eso lo haré yo mismo

-Sí mi señor- dijo el demonio y se retiró

-Mi amor- susurró Lucifer besando la frente del convaleciente- Te amo, perdóname por no poder hacer nada por ti en ninguna de tus partidas

Mientras hablaba sintió el primer hilo de su alma soltarse, con un sollozo ahogado Lucifer se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la cama, dispuesto a acompañarle hasta el último instante.

Almagor D’Angelo murió a la mañana siguiente a la edad de 71 años, su marido Lucifer Morgenstern se quitó la vida apenas un día después del funeral.


	15. Capítulo Extra: Liad

PARÍS, FRANCIA. AÑO 2580

Si algo hacía sentirse orgulloso a Liad De LaForet era su capacidad de crear mundos enteros a partir de un simple sueño. Desde niño tuvo una imaginación que maravillaba a sus padres y profesores, así que no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando decidió convertirse en escritor. Lo que nadie sabía era que desde los seis años tenía aquel sueño recurrente en el que él no era él y un día se enamoraba de un ángel caído y que ese sueño fue el que le inspiró a escribir su ahora exitosa trilogía.

Una tarde de noviembre Liad caminaba por las apacibles calles de Saint Germain Des Prés después de la junta semanal en la editorial, después del éxito de su último libro su editor Alphonse insistía en “forzar su imaginación” para sacar algo lo más pronto posible, con un suave suspiro decidió ir a su café favorito para aclarar sus ideas.

Después de una breve caminata y una ligera charla con el jefe de camareros Gastón, entró en el Café de Flore como tantas veces antes, sin embargo esta vez algo fue diferente cuando lo vio a él. Comenzó a respirar rápidamente y sus manos sudaban mientras analizaba al hombre que tomaba café y leía a unas mesas de distancia: cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca y sedosa, un rostro que parecía tallado por los dioses y una barba negra delineando perfectamente sus mejillas, todo coronado por un par de ojos negros cual pozos profundos. El hombre al sentirse observado levantó la vista y sus ojos se conectaron con los de Liad, ahí estaba un ligero brillo color granate en aquellos ojos y el joven escritor salió casi corriendo del café: Ese hombre era el ángel con el que soñaba.

**********************************************

A Lucifer le tomó casi seis meses poder acercarse a Liad después de aquella tarde en el Café de Flore. Tenía que controlar sus ansias por abrazarle y besarle pero era difícil ver aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba y que el hombre saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sin embargo por fin, ayer por la tarde logró hablarle y aceptó tomar un café con él, ahora le esperaba en el Café.

-Hola- susurró el castaño sacándole de su lectura

-Hola- contestó Lucifer poniéndose de pie con una radiante sonrisa al verle frente a él- Toma asiento…

-Gracias- susurró el castaño aun cohibido mientras se sentaba

-Te agradezco por aceptar mi invitación Liad- susurró el mayor sentándose también

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Se lo pregunté a Gastón- contestó con una suave sonrisa-Fue bastante difícil hacer que me ayudara

-¿Por qué siento que ya te conozco?- cuestionó el hombre mirándole fijamente

-No lo sé, vidas anteriores tal vez…

-Tal vez… Lucifer- le interrumpió dejando al demonio con una duda que no resolvería hasta dos años después.

**********************************************

_Dolor, dolor es todo lo que podía sentir, sus manos temblaban sin control, estaba seguro que tenía las costillas rotas, su piel estaba hecha jirones y su garganta desgarrada por tanto gritar. Tuvo un “juicio” justo y después fue arrastrado por la plaza pública hacía la gran hoguera mientras luchaba con uñas y dientes para salvarse_

_-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no!- gritaba desesperado pateando al aire mientras lo ataban al poste y el pueblo entero gritaba exigiendo su muerte_

_-Nahúm Valencia- gritó el inquisidor- haz sido acusado de los crímenes de herejía y brujería_

_-¡No soy brujo!- gritó con desesperación- ¡Yo le salvé la vida al niño! ¡Es ciencia! ¡Medicina! ¡No es ninguna magia!_

_-Os han condenado a morir por fuego para purificar su alma de todo mal- sentenciaron y las antorchas fueron arrojadas a la hoguera_

_-¡No! ¡Por favooooooor! ¡Nooooo! ¡Aaaghhhh! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_El fuego lo consumía todo, su piel ardía como el infierno, antes de que el dolor lo desvaneciera todo, su último pensamiento fue de alegría porque su Renato ya no estaba aquí para vivir esto._

_*************************************************_

-¡No!- gritó Liad al despertar

-Shhhhh- susurró Lucifer acunándolo entre sus brazos- fue sólo un sueño amor…

-No- sollozó con fuerza- no lo fue…

-Cariño…

-Me mentiste- acusó el otro contra su pecho

-¿De qué hablas Liad?

-Sé quién eres- sollozó de nuevo- y sé quién soy…

-Cariño no te entiendo…

-Mi nombre fue Nahúm- susurró con dolor en la voz- y tú fuiste Renato… o por lo menos lo fue una parte de ti

-Yo…- Lucifer se quedó sin palabras

-He vivido muchas veces y es muy confuso- susurró con voz entrecortada- pero recuerdo tres vidas a lado de Lucifer, en la primera de ellas tú tomaste el lugar de Renato…

-No deberías recordar nada de eso- murmuró el demonio con temor

-Toda mi vida he tenido estos sueños, pero nunca entendí porque- sollozó abrazándole con más fuerza- Pero acabo de tener el más horrible de todos y todo encajó

-No podía decirte nada- Lucifer tomó el rostro y limpió el rastro de lágrimas- No deberías saberlo…

-¿Pensabas mentirme toda la vida?

-Te merecías una vida feliz y normal. He tratado de darte la mejor de las existencias sin que mi naturaleza intervenga en ello

-¿Por cuánto tiempo lo has hecho?- cuestionó con voz estrangulada

-Mucho, pero nada comparado al tiempo que he tenido que esperar por ti- confesó- La primera vez fueron sesenta años y la segunda cuarenta y uno…

-¡Oh Lu! Pobre de ti ¿Cómo lo has soportado?

-Porque te amo- susurró dejando correr su llanto libremente- Dos años o sesenta, los tomaré feliz mientras estemos juntos

-Lucifer…

-No me dejes, por favor

-Nunca- susurró tomando su rostro- Siempre regresaré a ti

Y así con un suave beso y dulces caricias su promesa fue sellada.


End file.
